


Playing With Fire

by sunnidaydreamer



Series: Playing With Fire [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: A whole village worships Volga, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gifted Bride, Human Sacrifice, I Wrote This For Me, I'm bad at pacing, Learning to trust, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Very mildly described torture, Volga has the social skills of a potato, kinda slow burn, like a cult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: Volga is given a bride/sacrifice from a nearby village. He doesn't want one, but if it will get them to leave him alone then he supposes she can stay. Her name is Silva.
Relationships: Volga/Silva(OC)
Series: Playing With Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. His Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This is mega self-indulgent and I don't care. I had a dream about this situation after playing a lot of Hyrule Warriors and it wouldn't leave. Volga needs more love.
> 
> Fun fact: Grammarly kept wanting to change Volga to The Volga.
> 
> The thing about Silva is that she is my 'whatever' Zelda character. For whatever story I put her in, whoever I pair her with, her past will change. She's my play around character, so I'll change her story as needed. 
> 
> I know a lot of people don't like OCs so if that's the case just don't read it.

Volga stared at the girl in front of him silently; she had arrived suddenly, dressed in white, eyes to the ground, and had identified herself as Silva. She informed him that she was sent by her village to be his ‘bride’. Long wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and pale-skinned, with something of an hourglass-shaped body. Certainly chosen for her beauty.

Ridiculous!

He had no need, no desire, for a human wife.

“Leave.”

She looked at him then, eyes uncertain. “If I do, they’ll just send another. They will think you were not satisfied with me.”

He frowned. Volga had no desire to interact with humans, in any way, but even less so repeatedly. 

If keeping the girl there would make them leave him alone…

“Fine. Just keep out of my way.” He left her there at the entrance.

–-

Silva explored the caves alone, acknowledging Volga if she saw him, but nothing more. She was polite with his kin, keeping her distance, showing them that she was no threat. 

If a little one came up to her, mostly just to investigate, she kept her hands to herself and spoke softly to them. 

Silva found a, mostly, abandoned section of the cave to call her own. It was far enough from the tribe that she was no bother, but not enough to be completely isolated.

She slept on the ground, uncomfortable and hard, and only wandered outside of the caves to search for things she could eat and water. There was an abundance of wild berries and spicy peppers, and so very many apples.

Silva hoped that in time she would be bold enough to ask for a pallet at least, or maybe to go into the village now and then for things.

Surely the villagers would help her, after all, she was their guardians' bride, right?

\--

For the next two weeks, Volga only caught glimpses of Silva, sometimes wandering, sometimes trying to interact with his kin, always keeping his distance.  
She was mostly chased away, and a few times Volga had to stop her from getting killed for an, unknown to her, misstep. She kept to herself, mostly, and he idly noted how her gown, once pristine and flowing, was torn and filthy. 

“Why do you not change your dress?” He asked one morning, reluctantly approaching her to satisfy his curiosity. 

She looked down at herself, shyly trying to make herself presentable. “Well...you see…”

“Out with it!” He mentally scolded himself for raising his voice. It was unnecessary.

“They were not certain if you would...eat me or not. So they sent me only with this dress. They figured if you accepted me you would provide for me.”

Volga was speechless. Of course, they would think he might eat her.

“...Let me see what I can do.” He headed to his den.

Upon arriving he remembered something: he didn’t have much either. He didn’t need much of anything. He had his armor and under armor, his pike, and there was plenty of prey to hunt outside of the caves. He had his bed, the softest thing he owned…

Come to think of it where was she sleeping?

He dug around a bit, finally discovering an old set of leather pants and boots, and a loose red tunic. It would be a bit big, but it would do.

Volga tucked the clothes under his arm and left his den to find the girl...Silva. Her name was Silva. If she was going to be staying there then he should at least call her by name.

She was where he left her, still trying to brush the filth off of her dress. She looked up at him, surprise on her face when she spotted the clothes. He stopped an arm's length away, holding out the clothes.

“Here.”

She smiled a little and took them from him. “Thank you, my lord.”

“Don’t call me that.” Volga made a face at the title. 

“Then, what should I call you?” She tilted her head to the side.

“Volga.” With that, he left her again.

–-

He’d made a mistake in talking to her; now she approached him whenever she spotted him. She’d made the best of the clothes he’d given her, though it was obvious that they were too large for her.

He...tolerated her as best as he could. Better this one human then a whole village bothering him, but still. 

She was too peppy at times.

Silva was almost always smiling, full of energy. Silva would ask him how he felt that day, wasn’t it lovely outside, was there some kind of magic keeping her from burning around the lava?

He would grunt and ignore her, walking away as fast as he could, but this didn’t seem to deter her.

\--

She was slowly gaining the trust of his kin, talking to them, and staying nearby even if nothing was said.

He still didn’t trust her. She was a human, and humans couldn’t be trusted. Ever.

Most often Silva was found around the younger ones, the ones that hadn’t learned to fear humans yet.

“Why fear?” A hatchling asked him one day. “Human nice. Speak soft.”

“Humans lie. They cannot be trusted.” He side-eyed the young Lizalfos as he practiced with his pike. “Don’t let your guard down. Not all humans are so soft.”

The hatchling silently absorbed this. “Silva soft.”

“Silva is very soft. Not all humans are.”

Wait, what? Why did he say she was soft like he was in the habit of touching her?

“Silva soft! Silva friend!” The hatchling nodded and hurried off, confident in his decision. 

Silva was a friend.

He would see. The first chance she got, the human would betray their trust. 

Volga just knew it.

–-

Silva slowly started to approach his kin more, offering her help whenever the chance appeared. When they went hunting she offered to cook what was brought back; at first, she was just stared at, until a week later when they brought back a deer and allowed her to cook it. 

She stuck a good-sized chunk on a metal spit and positioned it over a small fire, slowly roasting it. It took the better part of an hour to cook, and his people were nearly complaining by the time it was finished. On the other hand, it did smell very good.

She cut off a small piece, to make sure it was done; with a soft hum, she nodded to herself and removed the meat from over the fire. She divided it as best as she could among the curious ones, taking a small bit for herself.

Silva sat among them, smiling and laughing as she joined in the conversations.

It felt strange to Volga, seeing a human among his kin.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

Some of them declared their new preference for the cooked meat, others decided they preferred it the old way.

Either way, they thanked Silva for her having cooked for them by including her in their conversations and jokes, letting her laugh with them.

She smiled brightly. “If I could get some spices, perhaps you’d like the food even more.”

Volga shook his head and dug into his meal.

Humans.

–-

It was a month when he caught her trying to lift his pike. 

“What are you doing?!” He snarled and stalked forward, snatching the weapon from her.

“I-I just wanted-” Silva stammered as she stepped back. 

“It doesn’t matter what you want! This does not belong to you!” He brandished the weapon, shaking it in her face. He was starting to flame now, the fire building first at his wrists. 

Volga growled and turned away, stomping off to the other side of Eldin Caves. He roared and hurled the pike at the wall, leaving a sizable dent. 

What right did she think she had? 

She could barely even lift the weapon, what did she think she was going to do with it?

“Master?” A Lizalfos approached.

“What?!” Volga jerked around, flames licking at his chest now.

His kin flinched at the loudness of his shout, holding up their hands and backing up a step.

Volga looked away and took a deep breath, extinguishing the flames before they could engulf him and force a transformation. “What?”

“She sorry.”

“What?” Volga stared silently at his kin.

“She sorry. Want to be strong like Master. Should have asked.” The Lizalfos stepped closer.

“She wants to be strong? Then let her train! She shouldn’t touch what isn’t hers.” He walked over to his fallen weapon, picking it up and brushing the dirt off of it. Volga turned back to his kin. “Why does she want to be strong?”

“Master is strong. Silva wants to be strong too.” 

Volga pondered the meaning behind her sudden desire for strength. Was she planning to betray what little trust in her they had?

“Volga!”

Speaking of.

Silva rushed toward them, panting softly when she came to a stop, hands on her knees. “Volga, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have touched your pike.”

She straightened up, looking at his face. “I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me. I won’t do it again.”

He looked into her eyes, seeing her sincerity, and sighed. “Just keep your hands to yourself from now on.”

She nodded then bowed at the waist. “I will, I promise!”

–-

Silva was as good as her word, never touching anything that she had not asked to touch beforehand. Volga picked out a set of daggers for her to wield, telling her to start there if she truly wanted to train.

“Start small, build your strength.”

So she did. With the help of some of the other occupants of the caves, she began training. Volga had to begrudgingly admit, he admired her determination to learn. From the moment she had arrived she’d been quiet, kept to herself(mostly). Silva had done little when she first arrived. So for her to decide to do something and stick to it was a refreshing change.

He watched her practice her form, still from a distance, and one of the Dinolfos approached one day. He tapped her shoulder and offered to be her sparring partner, taking position across from her.

At first, they simply circled each other, feinting now and then. Silva moved first, swiping at the Dinolfos’ shoulder. He moved in time and stabbed at her, barely missing her side. Silva spun away, then rushed back towards the Dinolfos and managed to cut his shoulder.

It was the best she did; for the rest of the spar, she didn’t land another hit, the Dinolfos managing to dodge her every swing. Silva got a small cut on her shoulder and cheek but was otherwise uninjured.

She was panting heavily by the end, barely holding onto her daggers. She swallowed heavily and stood straight, nodding at the Dinolfos and thanking him for sparring with her. 

Then she did something that surprised him: she held her hand over the wound she’d given the Dinolfos and a soft golden glow was emitted. When she pulled away the wound was gone, not even a scar left. 

She had magic.

When his kin left Volga approached Silva.

“You’re getting better. Before you couldn’t even get close.” He watched her soak in the praise, eyes shimmering in the light with joy.

“Thank you! I’ll keep doing my best!” She declared with a huge smile. She went to the corner, where she had arranged a small boulder to act as a table, and grabbed her waterskin. “I was wondering if I might go to the village?”

Volga grew tense at that. “The village? Why?”

What did she require the village for?

“Well, I was hoping to get some bedding, perhaps some spare clothes, from my old home. I’m certain my parents kept my things, they must have!”

It seemed like she was trying to convince herself.

“Fine, but if anyone follows you back-” 

“I won’t let them!” She brandished her daggers, making Volga snort.

“Forgive me if I’m not comforted by your ‘skill’.”

Silva frowned at that but knew he was right.

She turned to leave, likely planning to head to the village there and then. “Wait.”

Silva turned back, waterskin halfway to her lips. “Yes?”

“Where did you learn magic?” He stayed where he was, something in him fearful. Magic was not something to be messed with, not to be taken lightly.

“My mother taught me. All I know how to do is heal though,” She lowered the skin and looked at her hand. “Mother thought it would be a useful skill to have.”

“I see,”

And that was that.

Silva left to prepare for her trip and Volga went back to his patrols. He wondered what else she might bring back beside her bedding and clothes.

–-

When Silva returned the next day she had a black eye and a smaller bruise on her cheek. 

Volga found he was not surprised, the road was dangerous after all. But he wondered…

“What happened?” He took hold of her chin, turning her face so that he could see her bruises better.

“It’s nothing!” Her cheer sounded forced. “Mother thought I had stolen some clothing and tried to run away, that’s all. She was very upset with me.”

Volga’s hand dropped. What kind of mother hurt her child? “Unacceptable.”

“What?”

“You will not return to the village alone.” He nodded to himself. She wasn’t kin, but his kin cared for her. So he would protect her.

“There’s no need for that! Mother and Father know that I will return here now, they won’t lash out again.” She tried to reassure him, but he wouldn’t hear it.

“You will not go back alone.” He turned and walked away, letting some of his kin help Silva move her things.

She moved her belongings to her little section of the caves, making something of a nest out of the blankets and her pillow. It wasn’t much, but it was hers. She put her hands on her hips, nodding to herself, and thanked the ones that helped her.

Two of the young ones took the chance to run past the older ones and bury themselves in her bedding, peeking out with little giggles, making Silva laugh as well. She joined them in her nest, tickling them as the adults wandered off, secure in the knowledge that Silva wouldn’t harm the hatchlings.

–-

The days passed slowly, Silva growing closer to the Lizalfos and Dinolfos, but Volga still kept his distance. He didn’t trust her, and she knew he had his reasons, but it still hurt. She’d been there for about two months at that point, she’d done her best to integrate herself, and his kin liked her well enough.

Perhaps she had to put more effort in? To show him that she could be trusted? But how to do that?

She pondered this as she readied her bow, a Lizalfos helping her with her posture as she aimed at a buck.

“Steady arms.”

Silva nodded, trying to do so, taking a breath; she drew back the bowstring, aiming for the bucks head.

She loosed the arrow.

With a cry the buck went down, collapsing onto its side.

“I did it!” She crowed triumphantly. Her companion clapped his clawed hands together with a grin.

“Silva learning!” He praised and walked with her over to her fallen prey.

He picked it up, throwing it over his shoulder, and they walked back to the caves. Silva was beaming with pride as they presented the deer to the others; her first kill as a member of the tribe. 

They cheered for her, as they would any other members first kill, and set about dividing it. Some would be cooked, and the rest would join the other kills that the others ate. Most of the tribe still preferred it raw so most of the meat would go to them. 

Silva didn’t mind, she didn’t think she could eat a whole deer anyway.

She spotted Volga approaching and went to him with a smile.

“Volga! I did it! I took down a deer!” She laughed softly, still full of adrenaline from her success.

Silva beamed up at him but frowned when Volga made a strange face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Let us eat.” He pushed past her, ignoring her eyes boring into his back as he walked over to the others.

“Did I do something wrong?”


	2. Getting Used to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of Breath of the Wild elements, but not everything is BOTW style. The village is near the caves in Eldin, which is near a forest in Hyrule Warriors, instead of being all up on Death Mountain. Things like food will be drawn from BOTW.

There was something wrong with Silva; she was often nauseous, and she would clutch at her stomach or curl up among her bedding. Silva assured him she was alright, that it would pass, but Volga was still a bit concerned. 

What was it? Could it spread? Was it deadly?

He needed more information.

He found her curled up in bed, arms around her waist like she was hugging herself. Before he could speak he stiffened. 

Volga smelled blood. There was a small pile of bloody cloth in a corner.

“You’re hurt.”

Silva snapped to awareness, looking at him incredulously. “What? No, I’m fine!”

She sat up with a wince, eyes pleading, cheeks pink and ear tips tilted down.

Volga knelt next to her and began tugging her bedding away, finding her shift pushed up over her hips, blood on her thigh. She moved when he reached for her with a startled squeak, pulling her shift back down.

“Please, Volga, I promise you that I am fine!” She gently pushed at his chest, the first time she had ever touched him.

“You’re bleeding. I fail to see how you are fine.” He reached for her again, only for her to lightly slap his hand away. “Tell me the truth.”

Silva sighed heavily. “I’m menstruating. It happens every month, I’m used to it. I’ll be fine.”

“Menstruating?” Volga stared at her in confusion.

“It’s a woman thing. Don’t worry about it. Just know that I will be alright.” She set her hand on his arm. 

Volga looked at her hand for a moment then stood, heading away from her den.

–-

A week or so later Silva was back to her usual self, washed her bedding and the clothes, training, and no longer smelling of blood. Volga was satisfied that she wasn’t lying and that she was not infected with some sort of disease. 

Still, Silva said that it would happen again, each month in fact and that it was a ‘woman thing’. Did other human females bleed each month then? How did they survive losing so much blood?

Volga decided to approach the Hylian with his questions. She hadn’t seemed to open to questions when she was ‘menstruating’.

“Silva.” He spoke simply, gaining her attention away from her training.

“Yes?” 

They hadn’t spoken since that day, not much anyway, and she seemed embarrassed to even now. He couldn’t see why though. Was she shy about the fact that he’d seen her in her shift? That he’d seen the blood on her thighs?

“I have questions for you.” He kept it simple, after all, he wanted straight answers.

She nodded and stood straight. “About my menstruation.”

“Yes.” 

Silva sighed but nodded. “Alright. What do you want to know? I’ll answer as best as I can.”

Volga went over what he wanted to know. “Why do you bleed?”

“It happens when I fail to get pregnant. My uterus sheds the preparation it made for a child,” Her face was pink, all the way to her ear tips.

“In the form of blood?” Volga was confused.

“There’s more than just blood, but yes.” Silva took a breath. “That’s just how it is.”

“How can you survive such blood loss?” He stepped closer without realizing it.

“It’s not as much as it seems. I know, it seems like a large amount, but it’s not that much in the long run.” She smiled a little, as though to comfort him.

Volga hummed softly and nodded. “Thank you for indulging me.”

Silva nodded. “Anytime. I’m happy to answer any questions you might have,”

Before she turned away he asked one more thing. “Why were you embarrassed?”

She flushed. “You were reaching for my bare legs! How did you even know I was bleeding?”

“I could smell the blood.” He stated matter-of-factly. “And I saw the soiled clothing.”

“Oh, Goddesses…” He could smell it? His sense of smell was that good? She needed to take more baths. “Ahem. Either way, if that’s all?”

“Ah, yes. Thank you again.” He left her to her practice.

–-

She went back to the village the next day, the Lizalfos chieftain going with her as a sign of Volga’s protection.

It felt odd having him follow her, but she knew how upset her being hit had made the dragon. He had fumed at the idea of a parent abusing their child for almost a day. It was something he felt very strongly about.

As she stepped into town the chieftain kept close, glaring and hissing softly at the other residents, who were awed at the sight of him. 

A vassal of the Dragon, in their village! Truly they had made the right choice in the bride, if they were blessed by such a visit.

Silva resisted the urge to roll her eyes at their awe, she knew why they were the way they were. She was like that, once, until her fate was decided for her. While she never resented Volga for his unwitting part in it, she did resent the other villagers.

She headed to her old home, hoping to get some rupees and buy a few things, like some spices. Silva had been the one to introduce the idea of cooked food, so she might as well add spices to the mix.

Slowly she opened the door to her old house, peeking within cautiously. “Mother? Father?”

“Silva? Back again.” Her mother emerged from the back, wiping her hands on her apron. “What is it this time?”

“I was hoping to get a few rupees. For some spices to cook with. For the tribe.” Silva shifted her stance, eyes on the floor, and hands folded before her. The Lizalfos chieftain eyed her mother coldly, sticking close.

“Rupees? Didn’t you take any with you?”

“Well, no...you told me to leave them here.” Silva shifted again, never raising her eyes.

Her mother looked at the Lizalfos behind her daughter. “Let me check the box.”

Silva perked up, looking to her mother. “Thank you, Mother!”

Her mother went back to the other side of the house and was gone for several minutes. Silva smiled at the Chieftain, turning back to see her mother as she emerged once more.

“Here,” Her mother handed her a silver rupee. “That way you’ll have some for next time as well.”

“Thank you!” Silva moved to hug her mother, who moved away instead. “Oh…”

“I need to get back to my chores, and you have errands to run.” 

She left without another word, leaving the two in the doorway where they had been the entire time.

Silva looked down at the rupee. “I wonder if this is just to keep me away,”

She tightened her grip on it and sighed. She was sighing a lot lately.

“Come on, let’s go. We have errands to run.”

They silently left the house, heading to the general goods store. The Lizalfos peered at everything for sale curiously as Silva looked for the Goron spice. She spotted a few bottles on the counter near the shopkeeper and grabbed two. Silva also got a few Hylian herbs and fish, to go with the meat.

“Hello, Silva. Doing a little shopping I see.” The shopkeeper had always been friendly, one of the few that Silva didn’t resent too much. How could she, when they were so nice to her?

“Some of the tribe like my cooking.” She explained with a little smile. “So I’m hoping they’ll like the spices too.”

“Well I’m sure some of them will, you always did have a knack for cooking.”

Silva chatted with him for a little while as the Lizalfos looked around, but it wasn’t long until they ended their chat. After all, it would be nighttime before long, and they had a little bit of a journey back.

It was uneventful as they left the town, calm and peaceful until they were halfway there and sunset came. They drew their weapons, always on watch for stal enemies, though there were keese and even highwaymen to worry about as well. 

Soon enough three stal bokoblins popped out of the ground, one welding a bow and the other two clubs. Thankfully it was easy enough to kill them; one hit and they fell apart then hit the head and they were done.

The one with the bow was the most trouble, making the Chieftain have to draw his shield to block it’s arrows before he could get close enough. Silva took out one of the club wielders while the Lizalfos took out the other two with a speed she didn’t possess.

“Silva safe?”

“Yes, thank you. Are you hurt?”

“Stal no match for me!” He proclaimed with pride.

Silva laughed and put her daggers away. She was so much more relaxed when she was away from the village. 

“Home now.” The Lizalfos waved her along taking up guard in the back.

“Yes, let’s go home.”

–-

They were welcomed back by some of the tribe, more taking interest when they saw the small bounty that the duo returned with. The tribe poked around the bags, oohing at the objects brought out.

“If we use these spices it will be a bit hotter, but it will have a different taste! We can try them tomorrow if you’d like?”

Volga watched from a distance, but curiosity got the better of him soon and he crept closer. While Silva was distracted showing his kin her haul he took a good look at her face.

No bruises. Good.

“Volga! Do you want a closer look?”

Volga suddenly realized that their eyes were locked. “...Yes.” Good cover.

He came closer, peering down at the purchased items, picking up an herb, and smelling it. He grimaced at the strong smell, setting it back down quickly. He eyed the fish, he'd always been curious about the taste, but neither he nor his kin had ever been able to catch one. The water hurt his kin, and he was much slower in the water than on land.

“Have you ever eaten this?”

“Yes, but I’m not too fond of the taste. I thought some of the others, or you might like fish though so I got some. Have you never had fish before?” Silva looked up at Volga.

“No. My kin is hurt by water, and I’ve never been able to catch any.” He raised the fish to inspect, turning it over in his hands.

“I’ll make them tonight then!” She smiled at him sweetly. “Well, I’ll make a few, since I know some of the tribe like their food raw.”

Volga nodded absently, wondering at the meaning behind her smile. Why smile? What made her smile. Then again, she seemed to almost always be smiling.

He walked off, returning to his patrols, leaving Silva staring after him. He still seemed distrustful of her. What more could she do to prove that he could trust her? 

She contributed to food, she healed injuries. She went out of her way to learn to fight if only to prove she could be useful. Silva went to the town, proving to them that Volga had at least allowed her to stay, thus keeping them from bothering him.

And what was with the faces he sometimes made at her? Like he had a stomach ache or something; usually, after she smiled or something similar.

Silva couldn’t deny that she was starting to feel attached to him, and the other members of the tribe, but she supposed that was natural. You could only spend so much time with someone before you started feeling something for them after all.

–-

Silva stood over the cooking pot that she’d brought back with her, humming quietly as she kept an eye on the fish and herbs simmering away. Volga sat with some of his kin, waiting patiently for dinner; he found himself watching the Hylian, cheek resting in his palm.

So far she’d been nothing but friendly, even reliable; she had stayed away from his pike ever since he’d told her to, she could be trusted to watch over the hatchlings, she was getting better at hunting. 

She even introduced them to new things, like cooked meat, spices, and fish.

He didn’t distrust her anymore. But still...he felt the constant dread. 

What if?

“Dinner’s ready!”

He blinked a few times and raised his head, Silva walking over with plated food. She set one before him and handed off another.

“Feeling tired, Volga?” She met his gaze(Or rather hoped she did. Black eyes surrounded by charcoal were hard to get a hold on.) “Maybe you should turn in early. Get some rest.”

She went back to the cooking pot with a little hum, braid swinging from the sudden turn. She loaded up two more plates to bring back and kept this up until all were served. She sat near Volga with her plate, his nearly empty.

Fish tasted more different than he thought it would, but it wasn’t bad. The herbs added taste too, a taste he couldn’t recall having known before.

“Well, what do you think?” Silva asked him.

“I like it. It’s different.” His answers were short, but not clipped. Not like they used to be.

Progress!

Silva smiled around her fork, a little blush on her cheeks.


	3. Sparring Leads To Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I imagine Volga looks like under his helmet: https://64.media.tumblr.com/d11396031b5fcc5cf1ab06c0d9fcc9f9/tumblr_inline_nyoi16LHp31sqbu4m_1280.jpg  
> Art by https://kimbureh.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> And what I think he sounds like: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxyGnkPuUyM
> 
> For those who are curious.

The next few weeks were uneventful; train, bathe, cook, sleep, repeat. Every night she’d cook for the small amount of the tribe that enjoyed cooked food, Volga included, sharing new recipes with them.

She showed them how different cook times affected the meat, the effects of spices and herbs. She planned to add pasta to the meals soon, hoping Volga at least might enjoy it.

Three months. She’d been living in the caves for three months now.

Today she was in her usual spot, training her heart out when Volga approached with his pike in hand.

“Volga?”

“I want to test you, see how far you’ve come.” He spun his pike, slamming the butt into the dirt. “Come at me with everything you’ve got!”

Silva hesitated for a moment, wondering if he was serious, and it cost her. Volga charged forward with a loud cry, swinging at her. She barely managed to block it and it sent her back several feet, but she knew that wasn’t even half of his power. 

He was testing her, not trying to kill her.

But even that one blow was enough to make her arms ache, and she nearly dropped her daggers. She tried to steady herself, but he was on her again in no time, barely giving her enough time to dodge.

“Come, I know you can do better than this!” 

He came at her over and over, Silva managing to get a few swings in but Volga was relentless. He made contact again, grabbing her left arm and pulling hard and Silva’s hand released the dagger. She screamed, never managed to land a hit, and soon dropped her other dagger and collapsed.

“Get up.” Volga stood over her.

“I… can’t…” Silva panted, head down, and left arm hanging limp.

“Get up! Your enemy won’t show mercy to you!” 

“I can’t! Don’t you get it?!” Silva cried, tears forming. Her left arm didn’t move.

“Why not?” 

“You dislocated my shoulder! That’s why!” She gasped in pain when she moved, tears streaming down her cheeks, trying to stand up. She hurt to badly to care that she had just shouted at him.

Volga jerked a little, not expecting that. “I...dislocated your shoulder?”

Volga knelt before her, carefully taking the limp arm in hand, nearly dropping it when she cried out again. “What can I do? How can I help?”

Silva swallowed hard, trying to stop her tears. “I need the village doctor. He’ll...ugh...he’ll have to reset my arm.”

Volga dreaded the idea of going to the village, hated the idea of one of them coming to his cave. But Silva needed the doctor at least, and flying there in his dragon form would be the fastest.

He had no choice. First, however...

He picked Silva up carefully, bridal style.

“What are you-?!”

“I’ll take you to the entrance so that I can bring the doctor. He goes no further than that.” He set off, cautiously so as not to jostle her arm. They passed some concerned tribesmen, who followed after.

“Master?”

“Silva hurt!”

“How?”

“Silence!” He set Silva down near the entrance. “Watch over her until I return.”

“Volga! You don’t have to go! I can do it, honest!” Silva pleaded. She knew how the village was, and she was certain that they might unintentionally provoke him. 

“No. This is my fault. I will go to the doctor.” Volga said with finality.

With that he left the cave with a grimace, dreading the upcoming interaction with the village.

He’d never been there, but the simple fact that they’d sent him a bride showed their madness.

Once outside he allowed himself to transform, relishing the feeling, the rush of power, before taking to the skies. Flying made the trip take a little less than an hour. 

He landed just outside of the gates and as he feared there was a crowd gathered, staring at him in amazement. 

“It’s him!”

“The dragon!”

“He’s here!”

“Where is your doctor?” Volga kept it short and quick. He wanted this over with.

“The doctor?”

“Why do you need him?”

“Can we help you in any way, Lord?”

“Just get the man already!” He roared, irritation making his skin feel too tight, and a headache was starting to form just behind his eyes.

He hated humans. They were so noisy.

But Silva needed the doctor, and it was his fault she needed him, so he would try to deal with it.

To Volga’s relief an older man holding a bag headed toward him, only to drop to one knee, fist pressed to his chest and head lowered.

“How may I be of assistance, Great One?”

Volga wanted to puke at the title but resisted. The sooner he got the man there, the sooner this would be over.

“Silva’s shoulder has been dislocated. I need you to heal her.” He grabbed the man by the back of his tunic and dragged him up to his feet. “You will help her.”

“Of course I will! Please, take me to her.”

Volga let go and walked back out of the gate, transforming again and grabbing the man in his front claw when he got close. He flew slower than before, careful of the human in his hand. He couldn’t afford to let him get hurt, Silva needed him at his best.

They arrived an hour later, Volga setting the man down before transforming back to human form. The doctor followed him in, a few paces behind, but rushed past the dragon upon spotting his patient.

Kneeling next to her he started his questions. “How did this happen?”

“I was...training with some daggers. I stepped wrong and fell, landing on my shoulder.”

Why was she lying?

“What are you talking about? I’m the one who pulled your arm while we were sparring. I am the one at fault.” Volga interjected.

Silva looked at Volga pleadingly. 

“You and the Great One were fighting?”

“Sparring-”

“Stupid girl. You deserve this injury if you-”

“Silence!” Volga snapped. “It was an accident, we were sparring, not fighting and if you suggest she deserves to be hurt again I will throw you out of this cave!”

The doctor went silent, maneuvering Silva’s arm until she cried out again. “There, now you should use a sling.” 

The human dug around in his bag until he found a spool of cloth, unraveling a pre-cut section and using it to cradle Silva’s arm. “No sparring, no excessive movement for the next week. After that come to the village so that I can check your progress.”

This was displeasing to Volga, who’d hoped this would be a one-time thing, but he understood. “I will bring her in a week.”

“What?!” Silva squeaked out. “I can go by myself-”

“Not while injured. And you know I don’t want you to travel by yourself.”

“Listen to your husband, child.”

“He’s not- _we’re_ not-!” Why wasn’t Volga saying anything?

“Hush. Listen to him, and I will see you in a week,” The doctor stood and looked at Volga expectantly. 

Volga frowned deeply and sighed. “Come, I will have one of my kin escort you back.”

“Wait! You can’t make him walk all that way!” Silva protested. “He’d never make it!”

Volga stared at her silently, he was _not_ going to fly the man back. “He can be carried.”

The tribe stepped back, none of them wanting to carry the man to the village. Silva turned to them.

“Please, will one of you take him? He won’t make it on his own. His legs won’t last all that way.” She begged them.

It took a few moments but two of them stepped forward, a Lizalfos and a Dinolfos, begrudging but willing to do as Silva asked. The Dinolfos picked the doctor up, and the trio set off. 

“Thank you!” Silva called after them.

“Why does it matter so much to you that he is carried?” Volga crossed his arms.

“It matters because he helped me, and I have to go see him in a week. It matters because it’s the polite thing to do.” Silva nodded firmly, as though nothing he said would change her point of view.

“Hrmm.” He grunted and looked at her arm, guilt eating at him. He’d never meant to hurt her, he just wanted to see how far her training had come. She still had quite a ways to go, but this wasn’t meant to happen.

He looked away, unsure of what to say to her.

“Well, I’ll get started on lunch.” Silva started for the place she’d designated as the dining area of the caves when Volga reached out and grabbed the upper part of her uninjured arm. “Huh?”

“Absolutely not. Not with your injury.”

“What?! I can cook just fine!” She protested but made no move to free herself.

“...I’ll do it,” Volga said softly, still unable to look at her. She would be fine, and injuries were part of training. But Silva was unlike the others, she was far more delicate, as this incident proved. 

If he pulled that move on one of his kin, they’d be sore at most.

“You want to cook?” She narrowed her eyes. “Have you ever cooked before?”

“I cooked my meals before you arrived!” Volga was slightly offended by this suggestion like he was incompetent. 

“You roasted your meals, there’s a difference. Cooking involves spices, herbs, timing. You blew fire on meat until it was how you liked it.”

Volga pouted, only a little, no, he wasn’t pouting at all! “Then supervise me.”

“Ah...alright. If you insist.” She finally relented.

Volga smiled a little, he’d won this small battle.

–-

“No, you put the spices on the meat before you add it! Let them soak in, it adds to the flavor.” Silva gently instructed Volga, hovering over the pot next to him. “We make the vegetables first, to let the meat marinate in the spice.”

Volga glared down at her, still not pouting, and used the cooking spoon to poke at the meat defiantly. “It’ll soak in the spice in the water.”

“The taste will be weaker.” 

“You’ll still taste it!”

“And by the time the vegetables are done the meat will be cooled off!”

“By the time the meat would be done your way the vegetables would be cold!”

The two glared at each other, eyes locked, Volga bent slightly at the waist to meet her eyes.

Behind them, sitting around the little table, were members of the tribe waiting for their lunches, flicking their gazes between the two arguing over which way was better.

Without thinking Silva reached up and tapped Volga on the nose. “Fine, we’ll do it your way!” She turned to the vegetables and grabbed the cutting board where some sat, cut, and ready to add.

Volga hadn’t moved, blinking in surprise. She’d just...tapped him. She’d tapped his nose! She…

She was getting bolder.

“OK now we add the vegetables,” She tipped the cutting board, the assembled vegetables sliding off and into the pot. She set the board aside and turned to Volga. “What?”

He shook his head and went back to stirring the food.

When they finally sat down to eat Volga let her sit near him, saying nothing. She knew he felt guilty about her arm, but she hated how weak he must have thought she was. 

But it was also kind of his fault. She’d only been training for a month at most, what did he expect?

But she couldn’t blame him at the same time. He was a warrior, he’d probably trained his whole life. He wasn’t used to a sparring partner who couldn’t handle him.

“How does it taste?” 

“Huh?” Silva blinked a few times, drawn out of her thoughts.

“You were so certain the taste would be different. How does it taste?” Volga smirked at Silva, fork halfway to his mouth.

He was teasing her. Volga was actually teasing her.

“Well…” She pretended to think about it, tapping her chin with a finger. “I think it’s good.”

Volga hummed, content that he had done well enough.

But again his gaze was drawn to her arm, and how she had to shift now and then to accommodate it. It was clear it still pained her, as she would wince if she moved wrong, and Volga wondered how long it would hurt for.

How could they spar if not even using half of his power caused her such pain?

“Volga? It’s alright.” Silva snapped him out of his haze, leaning forward with her hand on his upper arm, plate set on the table.

“What?”

“You feel guilty over hurting me. I can see you staring.”

She sat back, taking her hand away. “It’s alright. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me so badly.”

He didn’t respond at first, taking the time to select his words. “Injuries are part of training, you need to work harder.” 

Dammit.

“Oh, I see.” Silva looked down, obviously taken aback but his bluntness.

“No, I mean...” Why was this hard? “What I meant was that...I’m sorry.”

“What did you say?”

“I will not repeat myself. The fault is mine. I should have realized that it was too soon for you to face me.”

“Volga…”

“I will not challenge you again, not yet. I was too eager to spar and it caused you a severe injury. It will not happen again.” He set his plate on the table.

Silva felt tears welling in her eyes, and before any other thought crossed her mind she went forward.

And kissed his cheek.

As soon as she’d done so the weight of her action crashed down on her and she shot to her feet.

“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that!”

She ran off into the caves, face red, and heart racing.

Volga’s hand slowly went to his cheek, touching the spot where her lips had met skin, eyes wide.

His kin’s jaws were dropped in shock, but he ignored them. Not only had Silva freely touched him, tapping his nose and touching his arm, but she’d also kissed him.

She’d _kissed_ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that if you stay near long enough, and aren't a problem, Volga will get attached quickly. So after living together for 3 months he sees Silva as someone under his care, especially since his kin are so fond of her as well.


	4. Feelings

Silva tried to avoid Volga for the rest of the day, always rushing off if she saw him. She was mortified, what had possessed her to think she could get away with that? He was probably so mad at her!

–-

She’d kissed him. He couldn’t believe it, did it happen? What had caused her to kiss him? All he’d done was apologize for hurting her. Were apologies such a rarity in her life that it drove her to kiss him?

It wasn’t that he was bothered by it, and certainly not upset, just confused. He’d never kissed or been kissed before, there wasn’t exactly a lot of opportunity for it with the way he lived.

He removed his helmet, setting it in his den, hoping she would find him slightly more approachable if he was less intimidatingly dressed.

Her sudden show of affection sparked his curiosity; he wanted to know why.

–-

Oh, Goddesses there he was again, was he seeking her out? She didn’t doubt it, he probably wanted to scold her, or make her leave the caves. She’d invaded his personal space, and kissed his cheek without warning he was probably pissed.

Silva turned to go the other way only for him to speed up enough to grab her by her unhurt arm.

“Silva, wait.”

“Volga I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, please don’t make me leave.” Silva pleaded.

Volga pulled back, dropping his hand, surprise throwing him off. “Why would I send you away?”

“Because I...I invaded your space. I kissed you without asking. I’m so sorry!”

Volga took Silva’s face in hand, silencing her. “I am not angry with you,”

He released her face, hands dropping to his sides. “It was unexpected, but not cause for me to be upset.”

Silva looked down, embarrassment making her blush again, ears tilted down. “You’re...you’re not?”

“No, I’m not.” Volga smiled a little, amused but somewhat concerned. Why was she so afraid to leave, was the village that bad to her? Or was she simply more comfortable in the caves?

Silva sighed in relief, shoulders drooping. “Thank the Goddesses,”

She smiled at him in return. 

“Why are you so afraid to leave?” Volga stepped by her and gestured for her to follow.

“I-I like it here. I like the others.” She blushed more. “I like you.”

Volga stopped dead in his tracks and after a moment turned to look at her. “You...like me?”

“I-well-” She whimpered softly, red-faced and wide-eyed.

“You like me,” Volga stated, facing her fully and stepping forward.

“You can be nice, when you want to be, you’re really strong, and the tribe loves and respects you and you treat me nice.” Silva rambled, looking everywhere but at Volga. She rarely saw him without his helmet, but the few times she had...“That and-”

She snapped her jaw shut with an audible clack, eyes going as wide as possible.

“That and?” Volga gently pressed, curiosity heightened.

“Nothing! Nothing I haven’t said, honest.”

“Silva, tell me.”

“I find you handsome, alright, see you later, bye!” Silva turned around and darted, leaving the stunned Volga in her wake.

Now Volga had to track her down, again.

Good thing this part of the cave didn’t branch too much.

Volga started after her, determined, and all but running.

“Silva!”

–-

This went on for the rest of the day: Silva running if she saw Volga, Volga giving chase. She’d hide as best as she could, behind walls and boxes, but he’d always find her.

Whenever he’d spot her he’d speed up, unknowingly giving himself away and Silva the chance to dart before he got too close. 

It was after dinner when he recruited some of his kin to help him. He knew he was ‘cheating’, as Silva would put it, but he was tired of chasing her. And they were hungry; Silva hadn’t stopped to cook, afraid Volga would catch her.

A Lizalfos brought her over, careful of her arm, even as she tried to squirm away.

“Cheat!” She called when she spotted Volga. 

“I know, but it was the only way to stop you from running.” Volga at least tried to sound apologetic. 

Silva glowered at him as she was set down, pouting and if she could have she would have crossed her arms. The Lizalfos wandered off, leaving the two alone to talk, and Volga wondered where to begin.

“You find me handsome?” It just popped out.

“...Yes, I do.” She looked to the side. “Even though you can be scary sometimes, I know you don’t mean me any harm. And you’ve never really scared me on purpose.”

“You fear me?” Make up your mind woman! Volga sighed.

“I did, at first, and sometimes when you get mad I get nervous. But I know you don’t mean to frighten me. You never have,” Silva explained.

“I think I understand that part.” Volga stepped closer. “You really find me attractive?”

“Yes. It’s why...it was so easy to kiss you. I like you a lot, Volga.” She looked at his face, blushing again with a little smile.

“I...I see.” Volga felt hotter than normal, which was quite a feat considering he was a dragon. “I...excuse me.” 

He quickly turned and walked away, absorbing this new information.

“I guess I’ll fix dinner then.” Silva went to the dining area, trying not to let this obvious rejection get to her.

–-

“She likes me. She thinks I’m handsome.” He chanted this over and over as he paced around his den.

It had only been three months, was that enough time for someone to develop feelings? He guessed so, even more so since they saw each other every day. But were her feelings true? He was the only other person she saw that looked like her, the rest were inhuman in appearance. 

What about him? Was this attachment he felt something more, or just because he thought of her as under his care?

He had no experience with such feelings, he’d never felt anything more than family ties. Falling in love, or even liking someone and being attracted were things he didn’t know.

How did he know if he was attracted to Silva?

Well, she is pleasing to look at, he thought her eyes looked like the sapphires the Gorons would once mine there until they realized that Volga and his kin were there. 

Her hair was soft, or so he was told by the others, and she used floral scented oils from the village to smell nice. _She does smell really nice…_

Volga shook his head rapidly, hair flying. Did he just think that? Was that a sign?

He didn’t know! Maybe he should go to the village and ask-HELL NO. He was not going there for such information!

Maybe some of his kin knew?

–-

“Volga didn’t show up for dinner...he must not want to see me.” Silva quietly poked at her meal, the other tribe members looking at her sadly. They were sure Volga hadn’t meant to upset Silva, he wasn’t used to interacting with non-dragonfolk.

“Ssilva.” One of the female Dinolfos approached the depressed Hylian. “Why sad?”

“I...it’s nothing, honestly. I just spoke out of turn, that’s all.” Silva managed a weak smile.

“Liar, Silva is lying.” The Dinolfos sat next to her. “Tell truth.”

“…”

“Silva is a friend. Friends are honest.”

“I told Volga that I like him and that I am attracted to him. I...I shouldn’t have, he must feel pressured! Because they sent me to be his bride...now here I am all but confessing my love for him after three months.”

“Does Silva love Master?”

Silva pushed her plate away and put her arm on the table, resting her chin on it. “I don’t know. Not yet anyway. I think I might love him, but I’m not sure if it’s love or not.”

“How humans know love?” The other tribe members scooted closer, ready to speak if needed.

“We want to spend time with that person, we want them to be happy. We give gifts and make plans to do things together.” Silva smiled dreamily. “We...kiss, and hold hands, and cuddle. And when we feel the time is right we get married and start families.”

“Sound like love. We love like that, mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“We stay in caves, no make plans. But we give gifts, spend time. Cuddle and hold, have family.” 

Silva looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. 

Humans and dragonfolk didn’t sound so different.

“It doesn’t matter, he doesn’t feel the same way.” She sighed heavily.

“Silva sure?”

“He walked away when I said I liked him, so I’m pretty sure.” 

“Embarrassed.” The Dinolfos bared her teeth in a grin. “Master embarrassed by Silva praise.”

“He was embarrassed? Why do you say that?”

“Master no used to praise, being thought handsome. Used to fear, respect, and family. Not pretty humans thinking handsome.”

Silva blushed and buried her face in her arm. 

–-

Volga was sat on his bed, overthinking every interaction and finding new meaning to certain actions; the blushes, the stares. Silva’s desire to learn to fight, how she never wanted to anger him or upset him.

The stares and blushes at least, maybe not the other two.

“She has feelings for me…” He whispered. “But how do I know if I feel the same? Are humans the same as dragonfolk in that regard?”

He liked training with her, eating her cooking. Even their little spat over which way was best had been fun. She’d teased him right back and then she’d...kissed him.

He was warmer again.

Volga like being near her now that he was used to her, liked the way she smiled and how her eyes sparkled when she was truly happy. Her soft scent was a comfort, and her appearance was nice and...

“Oh no…”

He liked a human. 

He _really_ liked a human.


	5. Growing Closer

Things seemed to go back to normal, despite Silva’s fear that Volga’s opinion of her had changed; it had, just not how she expected. 

He stayed close by more often, seemed to try and touch her more; a hand on her back or shoulder, casual pats on the back. He even ruffled her hair a few times.

This sudden surge in affection from Volga set her reeling: did he like her back and this was his way of telling her? She shouldn’t assume, but Goddesses her hopes were rising.

Every touch made her cheeks flush and a smile bloom on her face, her heart racing, and she would lean into the affectionate gestures wholeheartedly. She had never seen this side of Volga up close, she’d seen it mostly around the hatchlings while she watched from a distance.

It was wonderful.

–-

As the time approached to go to the village doctor again Silva found herself dreading the visit. 

What if all this affection was because of her injury?

She didn’t want it to stop, selfish as it was.

But still, the day came, Volga transforming to make the journey faster, gently taking Silva in his claw to place her on his back, at the base of his neck, to transport her.

She held on as tightly as she could, Volga flying low and slow to make things easier for her.

It was the first time since their talk that they had been alone together.

Silva had so much she wanted to ask about his change in how he acted toward her, but even if she was bold enough to ask, the wind was too loud and he likely wouldn’t hear her. Could he even talk in dragon form?

He was so lovely in dragon form, ruby red, and black scales, the ruby from his armor in the center of his chest. Despite there being flames on his head and the back of his neck they didn’t burn her. 

Perhaps he could control them, keep them from burning her?

They stayed silent throughout the journey, landing outside of the village just as Silva riled up the courage to speak. She climbed down, landing with a soft thud as Volga returned to human form.

“Where does your doctor live?” He asked as they passed through the gates.

“On the hill near the other side,” She pointed to the hill to the north of them, the familiar sound of wooden chimes clacking together filling her ears.

The sky was starting to cloud over, they needed to hurry lest they are forced to weather the storm in the village.

Silva was certain that Volga would burn the village down if they had to stay out of sheer irritation.

And sure enough, the villagers were filling the square, oohing and awing at the sight of the couple.

“How nice they look together.”

“He’s so amazing!”

“Silva looks well, that’s good.”

“The Great One is so cool!”

Volga’s lip curled, annoyance starting to build as he glared around him at the villagers. Desperate to keep him from doing something the villagers would regret Silva took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Volga’s attention, and head, snapped to Silva.

“!”

But he didn’t pull away, didn’t insist that she let go of his hand. 

Instead, he gently squeezed her hand, thumb brushing over her knuckles.

Silva felt her face heat up, but she wouldn’t look down. She raised her head high and squared her shoulders.

“Don’t worry about them,” She whispered to the dragon. “They don’t know any better.”

Silva did, but she had the benefit of knowing Volga.

“They’re so...annoying. How can you stand it?”

Silva bit back a laugh. “Practice.”

–-

“Alright, move your arm to the left and hold it out.”

Silva did so, stretching her arm out as far as she could, sore from being in one position for so long. The doctor gave her more instructions, seeing how far her range of motion was.

It seemed that she was fully healed.

“You’ll need to build up strength in that arm again, but a bit slower than normal. Going to quickly could result in permanent damage.”

The doctor took hold of her arm and moved it himself, just to be sure. “Yes, it seems your shoulder has healed just fine.”

“Thank the Goddesses.” Silva sighed in relief as she lowered her arm. She could feel little pins and needles as the blood flow returned to normal.

Volga was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed, waiting. He was relieved that he hadn’t hurt her severely enough to cause permanent damage, silently vowing to himself that no one would hurt her again. 

Especially not himself.

The doctor helped Silva down from the table and walked her back to Volga and the door.

“Remember, take it slow. And if you need anything else, I am always glad to help.” He informed her as he gave her over to the dragon. Volga took her hand again and they quickly left, the clouds getting ever darker.

“Thank you!” Silva called back, trying to keep up with Volga who was certainly not rushing to leave, of course not. “Slow down! I’ll trip at this rate.”

That made the dragon stop and turn to her. He let go of her hand, choosing to instead scoop her up into his arms and unfold his wings there and then. 

“Volga!” Silva wrapped her arms around his neck, a brief panic filling her followed by embarrassment. Right there, in the center of the village? She could just die. They would never let her live this down, it would be all they would talk about during her next visit, she just knew it.

He took off into the sky, holding Silva tight, and headed for home.

Again they were both silent during the flight, Volga flying low but fast, eager to get home before the storm hit. Silva heard thunder in the distance, the lightning brightening the sky.

By the time they landed the sky opened up and soaked them, leading to Volga running into the cave with Silva still in his arm, charcoal running down his face, washed away by the rain.

He set her down gently and removed his helmet, wings disappearing, shaking his head. Silva reached into her pocket, pulling out a damp handkerchief and offering it to him. The cloth was dark anyway, and washable, so getting covered in charcoal wouldn’t hurt it.

“Thank you.” He took it hesitantly and wiped his face as best he could, pocketing the small cloth to wash later. It was the least he could do.

“Well, I think I’m going to turn in for the night,” Silva looked to the outside of the cave. “I don’t think this storm is going to let up any time soon.”

She turned and went to head into the cave before stopping and turning back around.

“Goodnight,” She said softly.

“Goodnight,” Volga replied just as softly.

Silva smiled and walked away.

–-

A few days passed as normal, Silva using her daggers as a weight to rebuild her arm and shoulder strength. She turned down any offers to train with others, not sure if her shoulder could handle that yet.

She still cooked, still walked around and interacted with the others. She was spending more time with Volga, just walking around, talking, or even just sitting together. 

It felt nice, spending so much time with him. Silva felt certain now that his increased attention was due to his own interest in her, not due to guilt.

“Your mother was always so cruel?”

“I was raised to be your bride. If I did something she felt didn’t suit such an honor I was punished.”

“Terrible, how could she put such stupidity over her child’s safety?” Volga’s lip curled and he looked away.

Silva frowned and lowered her eyes. “It was my fault, I didn’t live up to her expectations.”

“There is no excuse for it. You didn’t deserve to be hurt, just because you were not perfect. No one is perfect.” He looked at her and gently took hold of her chin, coaxing her into looking at him.

She looked up, tears in her eyes. No, it was her fault, it was always her fault. She shouldn’t have run away from her studies, her training in magic. She had to uphold the image the village had of her. 

She was chosen for a reason, even if she didn’t know what that reason was.

“Silva,” Volga scooted closer. “I am...glad you are here.”

Silva went red-faced, he was so close! Was he-?

Volga must have realized how close he was because he suddenly cleared his throat and backed away, releasing Silva’s chin.

Disappointment filled the Hylian, but she understood. If he was uncomfortable he shouldn’t do something.

Before either could say anything a Lizalfos approached. “Master! A hunter is in the caves! Dragon hunter!”

Volga snarled loudly and shot to his feet. “How did they get in?”

“From the back entrance, near forest. Killed tribe members!”

“They won’t get away!” Volga rushed off to find his pike and take vengeance for his fallen family.

Silva stood as well. “Where are they now?”

“Lost them! Needed to tell Master!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll stop them. Here, you’re hurt. Let me heal you.”

There was a cut on their upper arm, and Silva placed her hand over it, her magic quickly closing the wound.

“Thank you,” 

“You’re welcome. Now, go warn the others, we have to stop this madman!”

She took off to find her daggers. Even though she was still uncertain if she was strong enough she had to try.  
–-

Silva patrolled the east side of the caves, always ready to fight if she needed to. She didn’t know how strong this hunter was, but if she could help in any way that was all that mattered to her.

“What’s this? A maiden?” A voice sounded from her left.

A man in armor, minus a helmet, came closer. He held a spear, a sword was sheathed at his side, and a shield on his back. 

“Stop right there!” Silva readied for battle.

“Poor thing, were you abducted? What an awful fate! That foul dragon!” He came even closer, holding a hand out. “Come, I will help you escape.”

“Come no closer! I will attack you.” She swiped at him when he got too close.

“Brainwashed I see. The beast must be powerful.” The man put a hand to his chin then shook his head. “I will save you, my lady. Fear not,”

He began his advance again, spear in front of him. “Forgive me, but if I cause you some pain it might help you snap out of it.”

Silva growled and swung at him, ducking under the spear and aiming for his unarmored underarm. She managed a quick slice, making him cry out in pain, but was too slow to avoid the knee.

Silva grunted and doubled over; being kneed in the stomach by an armored leg was perhaps the most unpleasant thing she had yet to experience. She felt like throwing up and could have sworn she felt something coming up.

“Forgive me, fair one, but it must be this way.” He brought the butt of the spear down on her head, knocking her unconscious.


	6. Volga VS Hunter

It was taking far too long to find this hunter. Volga was agitated, ready to swing at anything that moved. It took all he had to keep from transforming right there and then.

His kin were scattered around the caves, searching for the hunter as well, and Silva had hopefully smuggled herself away somewhere safe. 

She was still recovering, and he had promised himself she wouldn’t be hurt again.

“Where are you?” He growled lowly, stalking through the caves.

He got no answer, of course.

He turned another corner and came face-to-face with a human dressed in armor, decked out with weapons. He braced himself when he saw Volga, holding out his spear, but Volga was focused on his shoulder.

Where the man had Silva, hanging there like a sack of potatoes and unconscious.

Volga felt his blood boil in his veins, gritting his teeth until he swore he could hear the grinding.

“Put her down.”

“There you are beast!” The man aimed the point of his spear at Volga. “How dare you kidnap a young maiden and brainwash her! I’ll free her from you!”

“Put. Her. Down. NOW.” Volga felt the flames licking at his body.

The man did so, setting Silva aside, and taking hold of his spear with both hands. “Show your true self, monster.”

Volga back away, to a more open section of the caves that had lava lakes around it. He waited for the hunter to follow after him, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He wouldn’t give the man the satisfaction of fighting him in dragon form, he would fight him just as he was.

The man charged after him, jabbing forward with his spear, but Volga was too fast. He jumped to the side, swinging his pike and knocking the man several feet away. The hunter scrambled to his feet, trying another dash attack only to be knocked aside again.

“Is this your best, hunter? How did you take down my kin, a sneak attack perhaps?”

“Silence, beast! I’ll do whatever I must to rid the world of monsters such as you and your kin!” The hunter got to his feet again and tossed his spear aside, opting for his sword and shield instead.

He brought up the shield and slowly advanced, sword at the ready. Volga snorted softly; did the man think he’d do any better with a different weapon? Doubtful.

After a few moments, the hunter got impatient and charged, swinging at Volga wildly. It was obvious he was a relatively new hunter, one who relied on sneaking and taking advantage of unaware dragonfolk rather than face them head-on.

They circled each other, feinting toward the other, swinging blades meeting and sending sparks flying. The hunter would always move first, Volga more restrained in this battle.

He would drag this out as long as he pleased if only to piss the man off.

He thought of Silva, laying there in the tunnel. What had the man done to her? Did he sneak up on her too, or had she been able to at least defend herself for a little while?

The arm holding the shield faltered and the metal clanged to the floor.

“Damn you! Because you brainwashed that maiden she attacked me!”

Volga barked out a laugh; well that answered that question.

“What’s so funny, beast?” The hunter growled in pain, trying to hold his wounded arm with his sword hand.

“I was just wondering if you snuck up on her or not. It seems she was able to defend herself, a little anyway.”

“She only attacked because you are controlling her!”

“I don’t have that kind of power. She can leave whenever she likes.” The fact that she always came back Volga would keep to himself.

The hunter went on the attack again.

Volga dodged for a while, resisting the urge to laugh in the man's face, amused by his flailing. But it was long past time that playtime was over, it had already gone on longer than the man was worth. 

Volga flipped backward and aimed, then charged forward and sent the man flying, farther than intended.

The hunter landed near the lava pools, rolling the rest of the way and falling in.

Volga cringed as the man's screaming quickly faded, the smell of burnt flesh and hair filling the air. But he had more important things to worry about.

He returned to the tunnel where Silva had been left, still unconscious, and carefully pulled her into his lap.

“Silva! Silva!” He cupped her face, turning it toward him. “Silva…”

There was no response. 

Already he had failed in his promise to keep her from being hurt.

“Forgive me.” He held her close, gently holding her in his arms before picking her up and heading to his den.

He placed her on the bed and went to check on his kin and inform them that the hunter was no longer a threat.

He found a group nearby and told them to tell the others the news, then went to the other side of the caves, the other opening. There he found several of his kin carefully gathering the bodies of the fallen.

They looked at him sadly, brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, lost to the ego of one man. A man who was not even brave enough to face them head-on. A loss they would all feel for a while, even though vengeance had been obtained.

“Bury them with the others. They deserve to be with family.” Volga ordered, referring to the burial ground section of the caves.

“Where Silva?” The Lizalfos that had first come to warn him and Silva of the threat asked.

“She was hurt by the hunter. She’s resting now.”

The Lizalfos seemed to deflate a little. “Should have stopped her.”

“No, you couldn’t have stopped her. She was determined to help, no doubt.”

“She wanted to help, yess. Silva wanted to stop him.” The Lizalfos stood to full height. “Silva want to help, healed me.”

“That’s Silva. Always a healer.” Volga smiled a little. “Have you informed the others that the threat is no more?”

“Yess, others spreading word. Lost mother, wanted to say...goodbye to mother.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, my friend.” Volga put a hand on her shoulder. There was nothing more painful than the loss of family.

He moved out of the way, letting her pass so that she could help bury her mother. It hadn’t been that long of an attack, but they had lost so much. They lost four members of the tribe, that he knew of, and if there were more...he wished he could have done more.

He should check on Silva.

He headed back to his den, finding Silva sitting up on the bed.

“Oooh, my head.” She had her hand on the back of her head. “Where…?”

“Silva, are you alright?” Volga went to her, kneeling in front of her. He removed his helmet, the chin-guard clattering against the floor as he set it aside. “How are you feeling?”

“Volga? Where are we?” Silva’s eyes were unfocused, hazy. She likely had a concussion. 

“We’re in my den. It was the closest.” Volga felt a little embarrassed for some reason, then it hit him. 

This was the first time she’d ever been in his den.

“Your den?!” Silva went red. She tried to stand, Volga standing quickly, catching her as her legs nearly gave out. “Oh…”

They looked into each other's eyes, red-cheeked, holding each other tightly. “Volga…”

“Silva...”

Volga kissed her softly on the lips.

Silva’s eyes widened for a moment before closing, kissing back just as softly. His lips were chapped slightly and his scruff kinda made her face itch but she couldn’t be happier.

They kissed for a long moment before parting, both letting out a sigh as they did. 

“Oh…” Silva’s eyes slowly opened, a smile on her face. “That was nice.”

“Yes, it was.” He bumped his nose against hers. “We should do it again.”

“Yes, we should.”

They kissed again, Silva wrapping her arms around his neck.

Volga removed his armor and the two sat on the bed, holding each other and exchanging kisses.

“I was really worried when they said a dragon hunter had entered the caves,” Silva confessed. “I know you’re strong, and I know you can handle yourself, but it still scared me.”

Volga squeezed her lightly. “I know, I felt the same. But I was worried about you. You’re still rebuilding the strength in your arm and shoulder.”

“It wasn’t for very long, but it feels like I’m back at the beginning again.”

“You’ll grow stronger. And even if you don’t,” He tilted her face up. “You have me to protect you.” He kissed her forehead.

“I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You aren’t. You just have a different kind of strength. Your ability to heal is very useful.”

“True…”

“And the hatchlings love you. So do the others.”

“And I love them.”

Volga nuzzled the crown of her head. “Do you...love me?”

“I think I do. Even if I don’t quite love you yet, I know you’re very dear to me. And I like kissing you,” She laughed softly.

Volga chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“I like kissing you too.”

–-

The next few days were somber, mourning the loss of the, now known to be seven, members of the tribe. The hunter’s body was, naturally, unable to be recovered. Volga hadn’t meant for him to fall into the lava, but in his anger hadn’t realized where the man would land, and completely forgot about taking in the fact that he might roll.

The only good thing to come out of the event was that Volga and Silva were able to move past their hesitation and reveal their feelings for one another.

They took things slowly, never advancing beyond the occasional make out or cuddle, sometimes sharing a bed for the sake of snuggling. 

They wanted to be sure that what they felt was real, not just lust or feelings brought on by being the only humanoid individuals in the tribe. They didn’t want to lose what little they had.

That’s not to say that they didn’t desire each other, just that it wasn’t a priority. It was too soon, they both agreed, too fast.

It felt like a dream to Silva.


	7. Festival

“Everyone, we’re home! We’ll be in the dining area!” Silva singsonged as she and the Dinolfos that had accompanied her to the village this time returned to the caves. The atmosphere was still somber, understandably, and Silva hoped what she had brought this time would help, at least a little.

There in the bag were little treats for the tribe, sweetmeats and sweetbreads, and a small cake. The sweets were a chance, the Lizalfos and Dinolfos might not be able to stomach them, but she knew the sweetbreads would be a treat.

It still confused her, how ‘sweetmeats’ were actually not meat at all and ‘sweetbreads’ were meat, but as long as she had a treat for everyone that was all she cared about.

The tribe slowly filed into the dining area, some more eager than others, and took their seats. Silva and her companion unloaded the many bags, handing out little containers to the slowly perking up tribe.

Volga was among the last to enter, tilting his head when he saw the growing mess.

“Everyone make sure to clean up after!” Silva called as she handed out containers. “We have to keep our dining area clean. Volga!”

She practically danced over to him with two containers. “Here pick one!”

She held them out, one with sweetmeats and one with sweetbread.

“What are they?” He picked one and held it up, looking it over cautiously. He knew she wouldn’t harm him on purpose, but he was cautious of anything made by other humans.

“That one is sweetmeats. They’re soft, little cookies made with chocolate.”

“Cookies?” Volga opened the container and carefully picked one up and popped it into his mouth. He silently chewed for a moment, thoughtful, then ate another.

Then he dumped the whole container into his mouth.

“Volga, slow down! You might choke!” Silva panicked.

The dragon lowered the container and wiped his mouth, looking at Silva. “Where did you get those?”

“The village. There’s a bakery next to the general goods store. Are you alright?”

“It was delicious. I’ve never had anything like it.”

“I guess it’s no surprise,” Silva muttered. “You don’t exactly have any need for the village, so you wouldn’t know about things like cookies and-hey!” Silva suddenly shouted. “Keep food in the dining area! And share!”

A Lizalfos was trying to sneak away with two containers of sweetbreads, looking over his shoulder with a guilty face. He returned to the dining area and handed off one of the containers.

“Anyway, do you want to try the sweetbread? It’s made from meat.”

“But it’s called ‘bread’.”

“I know,” Silva giggled softly and handed Volga the other container.

He unceremoniously dumped the contents into his mouth, making Silva roll her eyes in amusement. He chewed and swallowed quickly, licking his lips.

“I like the cookies better,”

–-

A few days passed, and things slowly returned to normal. Silva returned to her training, rebuilding her strength one day at a time. Volga coached her from the sidelines, sometimes helping her with stances, always cheering her on.

Volga redoubled his patrols, double-checking every nook and corner and triple checking the entrance. He was taking no chances, no one was going to get in and hurt his family. Never again.

Silva made more trips to the village, always bringing back treats whenever she could. Her mother had set aside several rupees for when she visited, though she rarely saw her mother and hadn’t seen her father since she had come to live with Volga.

The villagers would fawn over her whenever she visited, always asking after Volga, gushing over how lucky she was, etc. It made her dizzy, even though she was used to it. She had always been the one considered lucky for being chosen, though she knew her mother had bought the ‘honor’ for the small amount of Silva’s entire dowry, rupees that had been given by her grandparents on her father's side when Silva was born.

She’d never seen it as an honor, or as her being lucky. She saw it as her duty because that’s what her mother said it was.

Now, though, she realized just how lucky she truly was. Being with Volga had made her happier then she had ever been.

“Volga! Come here for a minute.” Silva called from her training area. She was going over her stances and was working on a spin attack. As the dragon came closer she did her attack, spinning herself silly and ending up on her rear.

“Oooh, that… wasn’t how that was supposed to go.”

Volga came to her side, kneeling next to her to help her to her feet. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I just,” She paused, feeling embarrassed. “I was trying to impress you.”

Silva looked down, feeling like a fool. Volga chuckled softly and drew her close, kissing her forehead. 

“You don’t have to impress me. You’re fine just as you are.”

Silva smiled and snuggled against him, burying her face in his chest.

–-

Late in the week Silva and a few other tribe members were out hunting when they found a dead hunter. Not a dragon hunter, thankfully, but a dead hunter nonetheless. It appeared he had been gored by an animal, the wounds leading to his untimely death.

Wordlessly the team began digging a grave, leaving Silva baffled.

“What are you doing? We should tell the villagers!”

“Not from the village, may blame us.”

“Better this way, better than being left to be eaten.”

Silva was left wordless as she watched them bury the stranger; she’d only known the village her whole life, only known the worship of Volga and his kin. The thought that other places were different and may blame or even hate the dragonfolk never occurred to her before now.

Maybe it was better this way.

–-

As summer became fall Silva knew she was expected back in the village for the annual fall festival. It wasn’t very big, mostly a chance to relax and have fun, but it happened every year.

She only hoped they didn’t expect her to bring Volga, she knew the dragon would likely explode from irritation. He wasn’t a people-person.

As the day grew closer she felt more and more nervous, though she couldn’t pin down why. Was it because it was her first year away from the village, so she didn’t know everything that had happened while she was with the dragonfolk?

Was it because she didn’t have anything nice to wear?

She hoped they weren’t expecting Volga.

They were, weren’t they?

“Volga! Come here for a moment please.” She called when she saw him passing by during his patrols.

As he approached she wondered how to word her next question, knowing how he felt.

“Yes?”

“In about a week, the village is having a fall festival. I know I’m expected to be there, but I was wondering...if you would like to go with me?”

Volga stared at her for a long moment. “Go...to the village again?”

“For something fun, not a doctor's visit.”

“Fun?” He went silent again.

Silva waited anxiously, part of her hoping he wanted to go, another part hoping he’d say no.

“Why are you expected?” He asked softly.

“Well, I assume I am. I’ve always been there, and I make regular trips to the village. I don’t see why they wouldn’t expect me to appear.”

Quiet again, likely thinking over the pros and cons of going.

“You don’t have to go with me. I know how you feel about other humans,” Silva reassured him.

“I’ll go, but if they won’t leave me alone-”

“Then we’ll leave right away. If you ever want to go, just tell me and we’ll go.” Silva smiled at him, but she still felt nervous.

This could be a disaster.

–-

The day of the festival Silva dressed in her nicest clothes and even pulled her hair back into a bun. Of course, her nicest clothes consisted of a clean tunic and pants but it wasn’t like she was aiming to be the best dressed or anything.

It had taken some convincing but Silva had talked Volga into going to the festival dressed down as well, instead of in his full armor. He had agreed to wear a tunic as well and wouldn’t blacken his eyes with the charcoal or wear a helmet.

It was a shock, seeing him out of his armor outside of the night hours, and to expect him to leave the caves like that made it even more so.

“You look nice,” Silva said with a smile as she approached him.

“Let’s get this over with.” Volga sighed as he headed for the entrance of the caves.

“You know you don’t have to go?” Silva had to jog a little to keep up with him.

“I don’t want you there alone, remember?”

She hadn’t forgotten, but she didn’t think this was serious enough for him to take it so personally. Her mother hadn’t so much as spoken to her for an extended period, let alone put hands on her.

“I’ll be alright if you really don’t want to go.”

“We’re going,” Volga was determined to do this, even if he hated the idea. Silva had asked him, and she didn’t ask for much.

“Alright, then let’s go.”

Once outside Volga transformed and they were off to the village.

–-

The festival wasn’t much to look at; a few stalls showing off handmade products, produce for sale, and an area for eating where a spit and large fire were set up. Some of the stalls had other things to eat, like cookies and other sweets.

As the two arrived outside of the village gates Silva felt the nerves return full force; she prayed that the villagers wouldn’t swarm them once they saw Volga.

Once he was in his human form again the duo entered the village, the sun high in the sky. Late afternoon meant that the day was cooling off, but the festival would continue into the night.

“Alright, here we go,” Silva whispered to herself, preparing for the worst. She trusted Volga, but she knew how the villagers could get when they got excited.

And sure enough the moment they were spotted the whole area erupted into whispers and movement. The villagers crowded together, talking and murmuring, some even clapped at the sight of them.

Silva felt the familiar gazes settle upon her, the people all but surrounding them.

She cleared her throat. “Hello, everyone.”

They said their hellos back and seemed to return to their business, but Silva knew they were still watching them, some weren’t even being subtle about it.

“I have to stop by my old house for a moment, do you-”

“Let’s go.” Volga was looking around him constantly, always aware of the eyes on them.

They silently headed to her old home, Silva quickly popping in to grab a few rupees, then returned to the festival.

“What would you like to look at first? There’s a place to eat if you’re hungry.”

Volga was quietly looking around, his eyes landing on a sweets stand. Wordlessly he looked at Silva. 

“Sweets then? Let’s go.”

The vendor nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw them. “H-how can I be of assistance?”

“We’d like some cookies, please.”

“Of course!” The man packaged up about a dozen of the small treats and slid them forward.

“How much?” Silva sifted through the rupees she had grabbed.

“No charge, my lady! Anything for the Great One’s bride.”

“Wha-”

The man was smiling happily, as though something glorious had just happened to him. Volga grabbed the cookies and set off, content with that. If the man wanted to give them away who were they to stop him?

“Vol-wait up!” Silva quickly pocketed her rupees and took off after Volga. “We shouldn’t just take those!”

“The man gave them to you, didn’t he?” Volga had worked the container open and snagged a cookie, popping it into his mouth with a happy sigh.

“Hey, share!” Silva reached for the cookies but Volga held them just out of her reach. “Hey!”

“I never said I’d share.”

“Volga!” Silva whined and tried to jump for them.

Volga smirked and held them up higher, amused by Silva’s jumping.

“Share, you rude man!” Silva nearly knocked them out of Volga’s hand with her next jump.

“Alright, alright. Don’t waste them.” Volga teased as he lowered the container, Silva plucking out a cookie and munching on it happily.

“Where to next?”

–-

They spent their time going from stall to stall and each time it was the same: if one of them asked for something it was free. Silva hated the feeling of guilt that overcame her each time, knowing that they were doing it out of awe and worship.

She felt like they were taking advantage of them.

By the end of the day, they had some more cookies(Volga having eaten most of the last batch), a new dress for Silva, and some produce. As they sat in the eating area, snacking away on the cookies and some food they’d gotten, Silva found herself surprised at how well this was going.

To be truthful the constant watchers were getting on her nerves but no one had approached them. Volga was able to remain calm, and they were even having fun.

Then, as they ate, their little bubble popped. The villagers were gathering around them, and Silva felt herself start sweating. Volga put his cutlery down and stood, nerves flaring up. Silva stood as well, heart pounding.

“Great One and Bride we have a gift for you. For your future children.” The village elder addressed them.

Silva’s face lit up like a candle. Children?!

The villages head carpenter came forward, with a cradle.

Silva was speechless, face redder than a tomato, mouth agape. Volga was silent, staring at the cradle with an expressionless face.

“What is it?”

Silva squeaked in disbelief.

“A cradle, my lord. For when your children are born they will sleep in here.” The elder was nonplussed, continuing without missing a beat. “With Silva being Hylian it is likely the children will be born the Hylian way.”

Silva felt like her jaw would drop off if it went any lower.

“I see.” Volga ran his hands over the wood of the cradle, examining it.

“We were able to pay a sorceress to enchant the wood against burning, so it will be safe even in the Eldin caves.”

“Thank you. I will send someone for it.” It was all Volga said. He turned to Silva, still standing with a red face but mouth closed now and gestured to her.

Time to leave.

“Thank you for having us.” Was all she managed to get out before Volga sprouted his wings, took Silva(holding their things) in his arms and they were gone.


	8. Time Moves On

Both were silent on the way back to Eldin caves; words escaped Silva, but if Volga had anything to say he kept it to himself. 

When they arrived he set her down, nodded, and headed into the caves, Silva following behind.

“I’m so sorry!” She blurted.

“Sorry?” Volga turned to her and tilted his head in confusion.

“For the villagers. For the way they carried on about...children.”

“Does the thought of having children with me appall you so that you must apologize?”

“What? No! Why would you think that?”

“Then why are you apologizing?” 

“I’m apologizing because we haven’t even...you know…”

“Made love?”

Silva squeaked and covered her face. “Yes, that.”

Volga walked over to her, gently taking her forearms and tugging her hands away from her face. “Why does that make you so shy?”

“It’s so...personal. We’ve only just become lovers, and now they’re pressing us to have or at least think about having, children. They built a crib and everything!”

“Would you ever consider it? Having children with me?”

Silva peaked up at Volga, still blushing brightly.

“Yes,”

–-

Some time passed, as time does, but the thought of children never left Silva’s mind. She couldn’t believe she had said that, yes, she would consider having children with Volga. 

She didn’t know he thought about things like that.

The crib was brought to Eldin caves and just as promised was resistant to fire, though Silva wondered if that was due to the sorceress or the simple fact that lava seemed to mean nothing in the caves.

She had no special protection from the heat and she was fine. Maybe it had something to do with Volga? She’d asked him before and he’d just shrugged and walked away.

Silva placed the crib in her den, stuffed away in a corner, and found herself staring at it often, wondering what children with Volga would be like. Would they be dragons like him? Or because she was Hylian would they not have powers like his?

Why did it matter now? It wasn’t like they were even planning on trying for a child yet.

Yet.

Why did she put that word there? It’s not like she had children on the brain- OK yes she did, but Volga hadn’t said anything since the day of the festival, not even when the crib was brought to the caves.

He’d looked at it for a long moment then turned and walked away, leaving the Lizalfos that had carried it in to look to Silva for guidance.

Even during training, her thoughts turned to children, more out of curiosity than desire for them. 

How would that even work? Did Volga have...human parts? He looked human but she had no way of really knowing and she was NOT going to ask.

Silva shook her head almost violently. She needed to focus on her training!

A Dinolfos happened by and she called out to them, asking for a quick spar.

–-

The thoughts of children faded, but now other thoughts were invading her mind. 

Lovemaking.

Volga had been so casual when he mentioned it like it was something they often spoke about.

Truthfully they had spoken of it once, at the beginning of their relationship when they had mutually decided such things were too soon.

Now that they were several weeks into their relationship, almost two months, in fact, kissing and cuddling were no strangers, neither was sharing a bed. But they had never touched each other in that way, though Volga’s hands had a habit of wandering.

Was it still too soon? Most likely. Did Silva want to make love with Volga? Well, yes actually. But she would never tell him that, not yet anyway.

This time it took hitting her head to get the thoughts out of her head so that she could focus.

Lovemaking, really Silva? Of all things to have on the brain, it was that? 

She stabbed at the training dummy fiercely, face scrunched up. Of all things...why couldn’t she be focused on her training anymore? It used to be the only thing she could think about.

“Silva? Did the dummy insult you?”

Silva suddenly realized that she had torn a large hole in the dummy, right in the middle.

“Oh!” She nearly dropped her daggers, looking sheepishly at Volga. “Sorry.”

He was smirking and shaking his head, obviously amused. “What happened?”

“I got to thinking and I guess it distracted me.”

“Thinking about what?” He moved closer, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Oh...just anything...it’s not hard to get lost in thought while training.”

“True enough.”

He pulled her closer, one of his silent signals that he wanted some affection. Silva sheathed her daggers and wrapped an arm around him, snuggling against him. He hummed softly and kissed her head, leading her away.

He was dressed down today, back in his tunic and trousers, another sign he was feeling affectionate.

They walked around the caves, arm in arm, and he led her somewhere new. 

Pale blue crystals jutted out from the floor and walls all around them, sparkling in the dim light.

“Oh...it’s so beautiful!”

“You’ve never been to this area before?”

“No,” She looked up at Volga. “One of the others said it was dangerous here.”

“It is, in a sense. There is a possessed ring, it’s a very dangerous item. The Gorons have asked me to keep guard over it.” He looked at her seriously. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t come here alone, but if I or one of the others is with you it should be alright.”

“I understand. Still, it is very lovely here.”

“That’s why I brought you here, and to give you this.”

He turned to her fully, taking her wrist and placing a sapphire pendant in her hand.

“A necklace?”

“It’s enchanted, it will increase your strength and defense.”

“Wait, I thought you wanted me to get stronger on my own?”

“I do, but I may not always be able to protect you, despite my promise. With this, you’ll be able to give and take more damage. It will help, at least a little.” He closed her hand over the jewel and kissed her forehead. “Please use it.”

Silva put the necklace on. It settled just under her collarbone and felt warmer then she was expecting, perhaps because Volga held it? 

“Thank you, for thinking of me.” Silva kissed him softly and snuggled close, tucking her head under his chin. 

He kissed the crown of her head and gently squeezed her to him.

–-

It was nearing winter now, the first snow falling one day mid-autumn. As the snow fell early the tribe scrambled to find enough prey to store for the winter. Thankfully there was a large herd of deer spotted near the caves, and a team headed out to catch as many as they could.

To survive the winter they would store the meat in a dug out area just outside of the caves, where they would also store ice to keep the meat as fresh as possible.

Silva headed into town to get some winter wear, though she knew she didn’t need much. She only left the caves to hunt and to go to the village, after all.

The pendant Volga gave her was always warm against her skin, a constant reminder of him.

While in town she ran into her father.

–-

As Volga directed the hunting party a strange feeling came over him like something bad had happened. He looked toward the village, where Silva currently was, wondering if she was alright.

If her mother put her hands on Silva again…

He wouldn’t be responsible for his actions.

“Masster! Stranger approaching!” A Dinolfos rushed up to him, pointing to a distant rider, clad in armor.

Volga frowned deeply; surely it was another hunter. “Go fetch my pike, at once!” 

The Dinolfos hurried into the caves, but Volga was prepared to fight barehanded if he had to.

Volga positioned himself on the hill to be seen, armor shining in the sun. He stared the rider down coldly, waiting for them to make one wrong move. They stopped at the foot of the hill, dismounting and looking up at the dragon.

“Dragon! I have come to challenge you!”

“So be it.”

He transformed, in no mood for dragging this fight out.

Where were all these hunters coming from?

–-

Silva heard the roar from the village, seeing the red and black dragon in the distance.

“Volga!”  
Fear filled her as she hurriedly paid for her produce, rushing the man behind the counter and running off, the Lizalfos following her. If only she was faster, or had a horse!

But a horse was a bad idea around so many carnivores, so she would just have to hope she was fast enough.

–-

Volga snapped his jaws; his kin surrounded the hunter and their master, blocking any chance of escape.

The hunter dodged, flipping back and rushing forward, landing a hit on Volga’s snout.

The dragon roared again, cursing the hunter’s lucky hit, quietly glad that Silva wasn’t here to see this.

She worried enough last time, and he took no hits last time. If she was here to see him get hit, in the face no less, her worry would eat her alive.

And who knew what the hunter might do to her.

He wouldn’t allow it.

With a final snarl, he closed his jaws around the man sideways, shaking him wildly before tossing him to the side. His kin parted as the man rolled near them, coming to a stop soon after.

Dead.

–-

By the time Silva and the Lizalfos arrived back at the caves, Volga was outside waiting for them. He did not attempt to hide the wound on his face, a deep cut across his nose and cheek.

“Volga! You’re hurt, let me see!”

She dropped her bags and ran over, taking his face carefully in her hands. She turned his face so that she could see better then began healing him. The wound disappeared without a trace, save for a tingling feeling that quickly vanished.

“Thank you.”

“What happened? Is anyone else hurt, are you hurt anywhere else?!”

“No one else is hurt, and I am fine now. It was another hunter, I’m not sure where they’re all coming from.” 

“How many do you usually see?”

“Less than one a year. To see two in the span of a few months is worrying.”

He drew Silva close, taking comfort in having her in his arms.

“I’m scared. There must be a bounty out for you if we are seeing an increase in hunters!”

Volga pulled back and looked into her eyes. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“It’s you I’m worried about! You’re the one they’re after!”

He pulled her close again, nuzzling the top of her head. “Nothing is going to happen. The hunters stand no chance against me.”

“I still worry. You got hurt today, in the face! What happens when your luck runs out?”

“As long as I have you around, no wound will fell me.”

He kissed her softly, but Silva’s doubt filled her.

What would happen if she wasn’t there when his luck ran out?

What then?


	9. Danger

The winter came and was pleasantly mild thus far. Silva often found herself on the lookout for more hunters, afraid of being caught off guard, afraid of losing Volga. 

She asked around the village for any strangers or rumors of dragon bounties. It took some digging, but there was a nearby town that had a bounty board, so there might have been a bounty out for Volga.

Upon hearing this the villagers decided to send a small group to the neighboring town and check the board, pretending to be travelers. They wouldn’t allow this slight against their Great One.

–-

“The villagers are sending someone to check the bounty board of a nearby town. If there’s a bounty out for you it likely came from there.” Silva said as she cut some vegetables for the night's dinner.

She set the knife aside as Volga came over, kissing her temple and setting a hand on her waist.

He watched silently as Silva dumped the vegetables into the cooking pot, waiting for her to have free hands. He was in an affectionate mood more often lately, perhaps brought on by the increase in hunters.

He may not say it aloud, but he was concerned.

Silva silently stirred the stew for a moment, waiting for him to say something.

Instead, he drew her away from the pot and to the stone tables, close enough that she could return to the pot as needed. Volga sat with Silva in his lap, nuzzling and kissing her softly.

“Nothing to say?” Silva asked as her lover nipped along her jawline.

“Hmm...you seem to have it handled. What is there to say?”

Silva rolled her eyes and kissed his head, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “I just hope we can get to the bottom of this. If we can put a stop to the bounty we should be alright.”

“We will. Even if they keep coming I will keep fighting them off.” Volga nuzzled her cheek.

“We talked about this! What happens when your luck runs out? What if I’m not there when it does?” She took his face in her hands, nearing tears.

“My treasure, listen to me.” Volga sat up straighter, looking into her eyes. “You cannot live your life in constant fear. There may come a day when I am defeated, but there may not.”

He gently squeezed her, rearranging them so that she sat with her head tucked under his chin.

Unbeknownst to them, a Lizalfos had taken over the stew, letting the lovers be.

–-

Silva received a visitor a few days later, one of the villagers that had gone to the neighboring town. In his hand he held a flier; sure enough, it was a call to hunters for the head of the Eldin Caves dragon.

The one who put out the bounty was the leader of the neighboring town. On the flier, the reward was listed as a quarter of the dragons' treasure. 

Volga had a hoard, this was true, but it was nothing like they were likely hoping. Just a few chests with some gems and rupees, maybe some enchanted jewelry like the pendant he’d given Silva.

In retaliation, the villagers had torn down the flier and freed the town's herd of cattle. While the town was focused on finding their cattle, perhaps even having to replace them, the villagers hoped to give Volga a chance to prepare for more hunters.

“The Great One will be well, my lady. There is nothing to be concerned about!” With that, the villager left, but Silva knew better.

As she went back into the caves, clutching the flier in her hands, she pondered. If the town leader truly wanted Volga’s hoard he wouldn’t stop. They had to get rid of him.

This made her stop in her tracks. Did she just think that? Think about getting rid of another human, like it was the easiest thing in the world?

She headed to Volga’s training area, white-knuckled. She knew what she had to do.

“Volga? Can we talk for a moment?” Despite her determination, her voice wavered.

The dragon stopped swinging his pike, setting it down and walking over, looking concerned. “Yes, my treasure?”

Silva took a deep breath, afraid of how he might react to her request.

“I want to go to the neighbor town. As it turns out,” She held out the flier. “there is a bounty out for you.”

He all but snatched the paper from her, scanning it. “Absolutely not.”

“Volga-”

“I will not allow you to endanger yourself. Once they find out who you are they will take you captive.” He turned and walked back to where he had left his pike, shredding the paper as he went.

“I have to do something! We can’t just allow this!”

“We will take them as they come. They will see, in the end, that it is pointless.” Volga picked up his pike and went back to practicing, confident in his answer.

Silva remained for a few minutes, watching him, contemplating what to do next. 

She couldn’t lose him.

–-

Under the cloak of night Silva quickly packed a few essentials and left the cave. She knew Volga was right, that they would think her mad or take her captive but she had to try.

–-

It took her a few days to get to the town, stopping to rest at night in small caves or under makeshift shelters made for travelers. She watched for any dragonfolk, knowing Volga had sent them to find her, if not left to find her himself.

So far there were none.

Silva arrived late in the evening, using her rupees to get a room at the inn for the night. She sat by the fire, a bowl of stew in her lap, exhaustion settling in. Despite her constant back and forth between the caves and the village she was still unused to long travel. 

She wasn’t used to sleeping on the ground anymore, nor in the cold. Her den back at the caves had a comfortable amount of blankets and pillows, to the point where she couldn’t feel the floor any longer.

“Hello, my lady.”

She turned to see a large man making himself comfortable in the chair next to hers.

“Hello, sir.”

“A traveler are you? Or perhaps a merchant?”

“Just a traveler. I came here about a bounty.”

“Ah, a bounty hunter then! Just starting from the looks of it.”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Then the town leader should be your first stop tomorrow! She helps out new hunters, or so I hear.”

“She does? I’ll have to go see her then.”

“Indeed!” He lit a pipe. “Besides, it’s always good to introduce yourself to the ones putting out the bounties.”

Silva finished her stew and stood. “Thank you for your advice, sir.”

“Goodnight, my lady. May your hunts be successful.”

She placed her bowl near the other dirty ones and went to bed, feeling even more nervous than before.

–-

“Have you found anything?” Volga was pacing back and forth.

“No, Master. Mistress Silva is gone.”

“She wouldn’t leave without reason.” He bit the inside of his cheek. “She must have gone to the town. Dammit! I told her not to go! Why didn’t she listen?”

“Mistress loves you. Wants to keep you safe.”

“That’s what I was trying to do! We have to find her.”

–-

The next morning found Silva groggy and stiff, groaning softly as she stretched. It took her a moment to remember where she was, so unused to being out of the caves as she was. 

She washed her face in the basin and prepared to head out, hoping the town leader would listen to her plea.

The snow was lightly falling as she stepped outside, crunching under her feet as she headed to the town hall. Stepping inside Silva shook the snow off her head and brushed herself off, nerves starting to act up again.

Taking a deep breath she headed inward.

“Have all the cattle been recovered?” A woman was standing by the windows with a small group.

“Almost all of them have been, my lady, but there are some still missing. We fear they may have been stolen or eaten.”

“Do one more search, and if we can’t find them at least we still have the rest.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

The group dispersed, the woman coming to sit on a large chair near the windows.

“And who do we have here?” She leaned her cheek on her fist, raking her eyes over Silva. “Another new hunter?”

“I come from the nearby village, ma’am. My name is Silva, and I have an important request.”

“You have some nerve, my dear, to come here wanting things. You haven’t done anything for me.”

“Please, I beg you to listen!”

“Very well, state your case.” The town leader sighed.

“Please, remove the bounty for the Eldin dragon.”

“Why in Hylia’s name would I do that?” The leader sat up. “It is a dangerous monster, with a hoard of unearned treasure!”

“He’s not a monster! He’s kind, and gentle and stubborn and wonderful!” Silva blurted without thinking.

“You sound like...you’re in love with it.”

“Him! Not it! He has a name!”

“Really?” She leaned on her fist again. “Well then, tell me more about this dragon of yours.”

Silva heard the door be locked behind her with a heavy clang, making her swallow hard.

“Well? Tell me why I should spare this dragon.”

“He has done no wrong, and he has no hoard.” Silva lied about the hoard, but did it matter?

“All dragons have hoards, you won’t fool me.”

“He doesn’t!”

“How do you know?”

Silva went silent, sweat starting on her brow.

“Well?”

Silva started trying to back away, the locked door escaping her for a moment. Before she got there the guards grabbed her arms and dragged her forward.

The leader was smiling coldly at her. “Tell me everything you know about this dragon.”

Silva shook her head rapidly.

“Tell me about your dragon, girl.”

“No. I came to ask for you to leave him be. I see now that it was pointless.”

“Take her to a spare room. I want to talk to her more.” The town leader waved her away, a smile still on her face.

–-

“The town is nearby to the west, correct?”

Volga towered over the villager, the sun behind him casting a shadow over his face.

“Yes, Great One! To the west not far from here!”

“Then, Silva must have gone there.”

“Why would the lady have gone? We took care of it!”

“Did you think they would stop just because you took the flier down?”

The villager looked down.

“Are they a threat to her?”

“I suppose it’s possible.”

With a soft growl, Volga turned and stomped off.

He had a town to visit.

–-

“Tell us!” A hit to Silva’s stomach.

“Tell us his weaknesses, and they’ll stop.” The leader seemed to be trying to reason with her, but Silva wasn’t fooled. She would say nothing about Volga.

Silva simply glared at the woman, earning another hit to the stomach, making her cough.

She was slapped, spit on, stepped on, and had her fingers broken, but Silva did not relent. She would say nothing.

“A sturdy little thing aren’t you?”

The woman grabbed Silva’s chin, wiping away some of the blood that had trickled out of her mouth. 

“It’s just a dragon.”

Silva spat in her face. 

Volga was so much more than just a dragon. He was a leader, a friend, and a family member. He kept his people and Eldin Caves safe from the possessed ring and even took care of bandits that tried to go after her village. 

There was a reason her village worshiped him after all.

She earned a slap for her small retaliation.

“Leave her here. No food or water. Let’s see how long she lasts.”

They left her there in the dark.

The room was mostly empty, nothing she could use to defend herself, even if her fingers weren’t broken.

There were no windows and only the one door, meaning that this was likely a storage room. No one in the town would likely even care that this was happening to this stranger to their town.

Silva sat up, cradling her injured hand carefully, and turned so that her back was to the door.

The light from her magic wasn’t bright usually, but in the dark room, it was blinding. She couldn’t risk them finding out about her healing. Magic was rare enough as it was, and these people had shown how ruthless they were.

Who knew what they might do if they found out she had magic, even if it was just healing magic.

As her bones knit back together she used the small amount of light to look around. Definitely a storage room, but a barely used one judging by how empty and dusty it was. There were a few barrels but that was it.

A part of her wondered if she was the first person this had happened to.

She wondered what Volga was doing.

“Please, be careful,” She prayed to the Goddesses for his safety.


	10. Rescuing His Treasure

Volga had transformed to fly to the town, stopping to land halfway there. If he played his cards right he could fool them into thinking he was just another hunter with high-grade gear, eyes covered by war paint.

The town would likely be on alert now, having seen him in the distance.

It would take longer than he would like to get to the town, two days walking, but he couldn’t risk getting any closer as a dragon, it was too dangerous.

It was the first time that he’d been away from the caves, but he knew that he could trust his kin to keep the caves safe while he was away. They knew not to interact with the ring and were strong enough to defend the caves from invaders.

Silva needed him more.

Though Volga hated the cold and snow he grudgingly trekked forward, the heat from his body melting the snow. Once he got closer to town he would need to get a better hold on his temperature output once in town, even something so small might give him away.

He didn’t sleep well during his journey, worry filling his dreams with strange visions. Volga woke, once, to having accidentally set his makeshift shelter on fire. Rarely did he lose control to such a degree.

The sooner he found Silva and got home, the better off this forest would be.

As he got to within a days walk to the town the snow started falling hard and fast, too fast for him to melt without turning to his dragon self, and even then, that might not matter.

Volga had to fight the urge to melt himself a path with his fire breath, he was far too close to the town to risk such an indulgence.

Finally, after foregoing a night’s sleep in the rising snow, he could see the buildings that made up the town.

It was dawn when he stepped into the town, immediately spotting the board in the square where they kept their bounties. He scanned the people for Silva, disappointed, and relieved, not to find her.

There was a part of him, however small, that feared that she had preferred the town, preferred the chance of a new start, over staying with him.

But now Volga had a new problem: talking to the townspeople about if they had seen Silva. 

He hated humans; talking to them, being near them. He tolerated the village, even before Silva came along because they hadn’t gone out of their way to bother him.

Now he had to talk to them, willingly, to find his human.

Volga took a deep breath, holding it for a moment to try and brace himself, and approached the nearest towns-person.

“Excuse me…”

The man nearly jumped out his skin at the sight of the giant in armor approaching him.

“I’m looking for a woman who would have come to town a few days ago.”

“I-if anyone c-came to town r-recently the innk-keeper would know!” He pointed to a large wooden building squeezed between two rather small ones.

“...Thank you.” Volga walked away, headed toward the building. He ignored the eyes on him, the tassel on his helmet swaying slightly in the cold wind. 

Volga felt a tug on his head, stopping him in his tracks.

Looking over his shoulder and down he spotted a white dog, the end of his tassel in its mouth.

“Hewie, let go of him!” A young Hylian woman ran over, bunching her coat around her. “I’m so sorry, sir! He’s very playful.”

She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and leaned down, gently scolding the animal. “Let him go, Hewie, don’t be naughty.”

The dog let go, tail wagging rapidly behind him.

“Again, I’m so sorry, sir.”

“Have you seen a young woman that would have recently come to town?” Volga spoke without meaning to, but what harm was there in asking?

“Well, I did see a stranger going into the town hall. I believe it was a woman. Does she have dark brown hair?”

“Yes!” Volga’s heart sped up. Could it be her?

“I don’t remember having seen her before, so she must have been new to town. But she went into the town hall.” The girl paused, putting a finger to her chin. “Come to think of it, I don’t think she ever came out. I would have seen her, my shop is right across from the hall.”

“She never came out?... Thank you, for your help. Where is the town hall?”

She looked at him nervously but gestured at him to follow anyway. The young woman and her dog led him to the center of town.

“There’s my shop,” She pointed to a little building where a warm glow was shining. “And there is the town hall.” 

True to her word her shop was right across from the other building, close enough that he could identify certain attributes on the people nearby. 

If Silva had come out, the young woman would have seen her.

“Thank you.” Volga had never said the phrase so much in his life, but it seemed appropriate. After all, she may have just located Silva for him.

He had to reign in his temperature again, lest he give himself away, but his anger was slowly rising. If Silva went in why hadn’t she come out? Simple. Someone kept her from coming back out.

If she was hurt he might just burn this town to the ground.

He pushed the door open slowly and walked in, approaching the woman in the chair at the end of the room.

“Who are you?” The woman asked, in a very polite manner, sitting up straight. 

“My name is unimportant. I came here looking for a young woman.”

“A woman? Is she a bounty perhaps?”

“No. She is important to me, that’s all that matters. I was told she came in here,” Volga glared at the woman from under his helmet. “and that she never came out.”

The woman’s eyes widened briefly before she schooled her face into a calm expression. “I see.”

She flicked her eyes to the guards by the doors behind Volga, and he could hear the lock being slid into place.

“Who is this woman to you?”

“Give her back to me.”

“Who are you?”

“I said, give her back!”

Flames exploded on his body, setting the floor aflame. Volga pointed his pike at the town leader.

“Guards! Guards, get him!”

The two men came at him only to be sent flying backward with a single swing. They were nothing compared to the strength of an angry dragon. The leader put an arm in front of her, as though to protect herself from the flames.

“A monster! You’re a monster!”

“Where is she?!” Volga roared, spitting more fire from his mouth.

The fire caught a banner and was spreading from where Volga stood.

The leader pulled a sword from beside her chair and leaped at the dragon, raising it in the air and bringing it down against Volga’s pike. They collided with a loud clang, sparks flying where the metal met.

He pushed her back with a hard swing and rushed after her, transforming his arm into a claw and knocking the sword out of her hand. He brought it back again, the backs of his claw hitting the leader across the torso.

There was a banging at the door, townspeople trying to get in.

“I’ll let you live if you return Silva to me.”

“I’ll never hand that woman over to a monster. She’ll thank me for killing you and freeing her!”

There was more pounding, but this time there was banging coming from to the side. 

Silva.

“Silva!”

–-

“Volga!” Silva rammed the door with her shoulder, coughing loudly. 

All Silva could do was ram the door as hard as she could, but with the room filling with smoke that was getting harder and harder to do.

–-

The guards had gotten back up and charged Volga again taking stabs at his back while he focused on their leader.

Volga sprouted his wings, using them to knock the men off their feet and protect his back. It was looking more and more like a good idea to transform, but if he did…

He might crush Silva in the debris of the building. 

The humans were coughing heavily now, the guards surrendering and heading for the door before it could be blocked by the spreading flames. The fire had taken over the whole building almost and was likely spreading to the other town buildings.

He wondered how precious their town leader was to them if her guards didn’t even try to take her from the fiery building.

A support beam crashed down from the ceiling, landing on the woman.

“Agh!”

Volga ignored her and began breaking down doors. He kicked in three before he found where Silva was being held.

“Silva, stand back!”

There was a scuffling sound and coughing. “A-alright!”

Volga reared his leg back and kicked the door in, running forward. “Silva!”

He was taken aback by her appearance: a large bruise covered the left side of her face, her tunic was torn, long scratches covering her shoulder. She kept her arms folded in, cradling one carefully, the wrist limp.

“V-volga…” She fell into his arms, head drooping.

“Silva!” Volga carefully cradled her in his arms, picking her up and wrapping his wings around them, blocking the fire from getting to Silva.

He carried her out of the burning building, shocking the citizens who were trying to put out the fires. They stopped to stare at the dragon among them, the young woman from earlier watching from her shop.

Volga nodded his thanks and spread his wings, the people backing up in shock.

“Your leader tried to keep my treasure from me, against her will.” Volga shifted the unconscious Silva, hoping the smoke hadn’t hurt her too badly. “I simply took her back. But if you keep sending hunters after me, I will not hesitate to put a stop to it.”

Feeling that he had said enough Volga took to the skies, keeping Silva pressed against his chest firmly.

He kept to the air, not even stopping to rest until bad weather forced him to land. They were so close to home...now they were earthbound and the snow would be piling up.

He had to find shelter before it was too late; he could withstand the cold because of his inner fire, but Silva would be vulnerable, especially now with her injuries.

Volga looked around for a cave, at the very least.

Luck was on his side, it seemed, as not too far into the forest there seemed to be a decent cave. If there was a bear there, then he would take advantage of his good fortune and have a meal as well for the two of them.

He trudged through the knee-high snow to the cave, letting his heat melt it as much as possible. He had Silva, safe in his arms, there was no more need for subtlety. 

Sure enough, there inside the cave was a large bear. Volga couldn’t see any cubs, and a quick check, after setting Silva down, confirmed it was male.

“Forgive me for taking advantage of your sleep, but I am in need.”

Before the bear could even wake up Volga had snapped its neck with a sickening crunch.

“Volga?”

Silva was sitting up, the left arm supporting her. As he walked over to her she pushed herself up further, coming to a sitting position with Volga’s help. She scooted back until her back touched the wall and looked up at him.

“What happened?”

“I had to fight for your freedom. The building burned down, I’m certain you inhaled some smoke.” He examined her face, careful of the bruise on the left side of her face. “How do you feel?”

“Exhausted. I feel like I have been run over by a cart.” She shifted again, trying to get more comfortable.

“All things considered, I’m only glad it wasn’t worse.”

“Will they come after us?”

“I warned them against it, but we will have to wait and see.”

Silva nodded then winced, even that small movement causing her cheek to hurt more.

“Can you use your magic to heal yourself?”

“Yes, but I’m so tired right now that it’s hard to concentrate. They didn’t feed me either-is that a bear?!”

“Calm yourself, it’s dead.” Volga gently patted her hair. “I was just about to start skinning it.”

Silva nodded, still eyeing the bears' carcass like it would start moving at any moment. Volga left her to rest and set about skinning and carving up the bear. He used his flame to dry the underside of the skin so that he could use it to cover Silva.

The town leader had her belongings taken, and they had likely burned with the building, so he would use the bears' pelt as a blanket/cloak for her.

As he concentrated on getting their meal Silva tried to concentrate on healing her arm. She wasn’t sure if it was broken or not, but her exhaustion coupled with her hunger made it harder for her to use her magic.

“Silva.”

Silva raised her head, looking at Volga as he carved the bears meat up. 

“Don’t strain yourself. Let yourself rest for a little while, you can wait until after you eat to heal yourself.”

“Alright…”

Volga used his clawed gauntlets to cut a chunk of meat from the bear, then used his fire-breath to cook the meat thoroughly. He went to Silva, gingerly handing her the meat.

“Be careful, it’s still hot. Let it cool for a moment.”

He kissed her temple and went back to the bear to get some meat for himself. Silva blew on the meat and waited for it to cool down, not risking a bite until she was certain it was cooled.

As she nibbled on her meal she looked to the cave entrance, where snow fell heavily. They had to be careful, they might get trapped here then-

“We’ll be fine, Silva. I won’t let us be trapped.”

“Huh?” She turned her gaze to him.

“You were talking to yourself. I won’t let us be trapped, I promise.”

Silva nodded and went back to her meal, looking back to the entrance of the cave. “I guess there’s nothing we can do about the entrance.”

“I’ll make sure you stay warm.” Volga brought over the dried pelt, draping it over Silva’s shoulders.

She shivered a little and pulled it closer, snuggling into the warmth as Volga went back for another piece of meat. Silva finished hers off quickly and went back to work on her arm. Now that she was no longer hungry it would be easier to heal herself.

In truth it took a fair bit longer then she wanted for the break to heal. Volga had downed several more pieces of meat, to replace all the energy he’d used, and was coming back over by the time it was done healing.

He pulled Silva into his lap, and she snuggled up against his chest. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was too risky for Volga to remove his armor at that moment. They’d gotten far, but they still might be pursued, even with the bad weather.

Silva had her hand cupping her cheek, still healing the bruises she’d obtained. Warm and full she began slipping into slumber, kept warm by the bear pelt, and Volga’s arms wrapped around her.


	11. Winter

When Silva woke she was resting against the wall, Volga standing at the caves’ entrance. He had a hand to his chin and seemed to be examining the snow level. He set a foot out, stepping into the snow cautiously; it reached up to his thigh, but the heat he gave off began quickly melting it.

Volga hummed softly and withdrew his leg, shaking it slightly to get the snow off of it.

“Volga?” Silva called out to him, sitting up further. Her arm was fully healed now, though weakened by the injury. She didn’t know if the bruises had healed fully, she couldn’t see her face after all, but she knew she still had the scratches on her shoulder.

“Yes?” He returned to her side, kneeling.

“Are we able to go home yet?”

“The storm has passed, so we can leave at any time.”

Silva stood, the pelt wrapped tightly around her, and nodded. “Then we should go, right? The sooner we get back to Eldin Caves the better.”

Volga nodded and went back to the caves’ entrance; taking a deep breath he blew fire, melting the snow around the entrance and making a slight path leading to a more open area. He turned back to Silva and held out his hand.

She smiled a little and walked over, placing her hand in his and letting him lead her. Volga had to melt more snow on the way, grumbling softly about how this was not what his fire-breath was for, making Silva giggle quietly.

Once in the open area Volga sprouted his wings again and took Silva and her pelt into his arms. After a moment of adjusting her to the best position to be carried in he spread his wings, taking the time to stretch them first, and with a burst of air, he was back in the skies.

Silva used the pelt to block the cold wind from hitting her face, snug in her lover's arms. “I’m not too heavy, am I?”

Volga snorted softly. “Hardly.”

Silva giggled again and buried her face further into the pelt. So close to home now, all she wanted was to bury herself in her nest and sleep for a little while longer.

Neither said anything more, there was no point to it. All either one wanted was to get home safely, and any talk that needed to be done could be done there.

When the caves were finally in sight Silva let out a heavy sigh.

“Are you alright, my treasure?”

“I’m fine,” Silva put a hand on Volga’s chest. “I’m just...really happy to be home. To be honest, a part of me was afraid I would never see home again.”

Volga absorbed this quietly, wondering to himself: did she think he wouldn’t come for her? Or perhaps it was more that she hoped he wouldn’t, that he would stay safe in the caves instead.

“I will always come for you.” He reassured her quietly.

“I see that now. Thank you, my dragon.” Silva smiled and kissed his chest, pressing close to Volga.

Soon they landed in front of the caves, Volga still carrying Silva, and went in.

Went home.

–-

Silva added the bear pelt to her nest after a thorough cleaning and checked herself over by using a mirror in her old home. Despite reassurances and claims of her capability Silva was not allowed outside of the caves by herself anymore, Volga’s paranoia over the town's potential revenge taking over.

Humans couldn’t be trusted.

“But I am human!” Silva protested.

“You are different. You’ve never tried to harm any of my kin, or myself. You have proven your loyalty to us. You are family.” Volga calmly explained.

Silva had no way to reply to that; what he said was true. She’d proven that she could be trusted over time, even loved by him. Other humans…

“What have humans done to make you hate them so?”

Volga had to take a moment to calm himself, he knew Silva was just trying to understand him after all, there was no reason to blow up at her. “They kill my kin as soon as they see them, try to take what isn’t theirs. They constantly go to war, drafting those who have nothing to do with it to fight for them.”

He started pacing. “My kin were driven from our original home to these mountains. We are half the number we used to be.”

“I’m...so sorry. I didn’t know.” Silva sat on a nearby rock. “I should have asked sooner. I feel like I know so little now.”

“Then let us talk more,” Volga sat next to her and took her hand.

Volga told her about his old home, a valley near the mountains where they now resided, from which his kin had been driven when a group of humans wished to settle there.

He told her of growing up not knowing his parents; as far as he knew they died shortly after he was born. According to his kin, he didn’t hatch from an egg either, so there was the possibility that one of his parents either wasn’t a dragon or his mother conceived him in her human form.

Silva told him about growing up in the village, how she’d lost most of her friends once she’d been chosen as his bride. They(their parents) were afraid of something, something that she had never figured out. Silva knew now that she was held above the other children because of being chosen, but there was some fear in the parents that made them encourage their children to avoid her.

She told him of her magic training, how her mother knew little but drilled her for hours daily on what she did know, working Silva endlessly.

“If nothing else you will have a use!”

Her father remained distant all her life, traveling between towns and villages trading. It’s what had made him the richest man in the village, and why her mother had been arranged to marry him. 

Her mother resented this, for reasons Silva didn’t know.

Volga and Silva went back and forth like this for a while, telling each other the most interesting and mundane things about themselves.

Volga loved the colored red, Silva liked blue and green. 

Volga didn’t have a favorite animal, but he did admire their beauty and will to survive. Silva favored horses and cats(and dragons).

Volga had a surrogate mother, but she had passed several years before Silva arrived. 

“I think...that she would have liked you,” Volga admitted softly.

Silva squeezed his hand gently and scooted closer. “You miss her a lot, don’t you?”

“...Yes, I do.”

Silva raised their joined hands and kissed the back of his hand, squeezing again softly.

Volga smiled a little at that, squeezing back and kissing her hair. 

“Tell me about her?” Silva asked quietly.

Volga’s smile widened.

–-

As their days returned to normal the fear of retribution from the town slowly began to fade, though Volga still preferred that Silva have someone with her whenever she left the caves, even if it was something simple.

With the river frozen over Silva had to get water from smashing the ice and bringing it into the caves in barrels, where it would melt.

Deer were more scarce now, but the dugout freezer was well stocked and provided more than enough food for the tribe. Meat would be brought in and thawed by the heat of the cave for a while before being either served or cooked.

Days were a little dull for Silva, she could only train for so long and visits to the village were cut down due to the snow. 

But if she got too bored she could always seek out Volga. Being near him, even in silence, made her happy. That or she could play with the little ones. That seemed to make Volga happy, whenever he found her with them.

She would make faces at them hatchlings, hide her face for peekaboo. Sometimes Volga would stand nearby and watch, a small smile on his face. 

There were only a few little ones at the moment, but that was alright.

Silva taught them how to play hide-and-seek and tag. Sometimes, if she was lucky, she could rope Volga into her shenanigans, having him count or run after her and the hatchlings.

Volga was wearing his armor less and less often these days and was more openly affectionate with Silva. There was a warmth in his gaze lately that filled Silva with happiness as well.

He was smiling more, seemed more relaxed.

It was, to Silva, glorious.

–-

Winter dragged on, and there were a surprising amount of blizzards that year, causing Silva’s village visits to drop to zero, not that there would have been much to do in the village either way.

Silva went back to her training, both her body and her magic, moving from daggers to a double-bladed staff.

She spun the blade around herself with ease, the muscles in her arms growing with her constant training.

Her legs were getting stronger as well; the back and forth between caves and village, her training, even just walking around the caves helped grow the muscles in them.

She sparred with other members of the tribe more often as well.

But most of the winter she simply spent relaxing. It felt strange having so little to do.

“Do you need help with anything?” Silva asked as she approached two Lizalfos that were moving boxes.

“No, Mistress. We can do.”

“Oh, alright.”

Silva walked away, a little disappointed that she couldn’t help. She was bored out of her mind; training was boring her beyond belief lately. 

“Mistress? What wrong?” A Dinolfos walked up to her, a pair of little ones on her shoulders. The one closest to Silva reached out to her with little hisses, wiggling her tiny claws for attention. With a smile Silva took the hatchling into her arms, letting her climb onto her shoulder with a happy sound.

“I’m just...bored, that’s all. There’s little for me to do during the winter it seems.”

She tugged a lock of her hair out of the little one's mouth, gently tapping her nose to scold her. The little Dinolfos hissed a sorry and snuggled into Silva’s neck.

“Am sorry, don’t know how to help.” The mother replied.

“It’s alright, it’s not your fault.” Silva smiled at the mother.

They spent the rest of the day together, taking care of hatchlings.

–-

Silva was seated on Volga’s lap, cupping the sides of his face, lips pressed to his. She sighed softly, nibbling on his lower lip gently, eyes closed in bliss.

Volga’s hands slipped under the back of Silva’s tunic, rough hands running over her skin, making Silva moan softly. One hand drifted down to grope her rear, earning him a giggle as Silva pulled back, tapping him gently on the nose.

“Stop that you,” 

The dragon simply grinned and returned his hand to her back. They went back to kissing, Volga sliding his tongue over the seam of her lips slowly.

–-

It was well past morning but Silva couldn’t bring herself to get out of bed. She was tired and bored and just...did not feel like moving. 

Menstruation sucked.

“Silva?” Volga was standing over her, head tilted to the side.

“It’s that time again,” Silva replied simply, groaning in pain.

Her lover knelt next to her. “Is there anything I can do?”

Silva thought for a moment. “Can you put your hand over my belly? Your hands are really warm.”

Volga, thankfully dressed down, slipped under the blankets with her and rested his hand on her belly from behind, the heat from his palm sinking into her skin.

He placed his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek as the pair drifted off to sleep.

–-

Volga dodged Silva’s strike skillfully, practically dancing around her attacks. No matter how she tried to land a hit Volga was just too fast.

She was sweating and panting; they had been at this for the past half-hour, Silva’s only goal being to land at least one hit.

Silva took a moment to catch her breath only for Volga to charge her, making her fall onto her rear with a yelp.

“Get up. Try again.” He held out his hand, Silva taking it and letting herself be pulled to her feet.

Taking another gulp of air Silva rushed forward, tackling the surprised Volga. He managed to keep his feet, wrapping his arms around Silva.

“Does this count?” Silva’s voice was muffled by Volga’s chest.

The dragon chuckled softly and patted his lover on the head.

“No. Try again.”

–-

Finally, the snow level dropped enough that Silva was able to go into town. She quickly packed a bag, just in case, and kissed Volga goodbye, a Dinolfos accompanying her. 

It took a few hours longer than usual to arrive at the gates, but that was to be expected.

The village was silent for the most part, most of the villagers indoors. Silva made her way to the bakery first, hoping to get some sweets to surprise her lover.

“Ah, Lady Silva! It’s been a while. How are you?” The baker greeted her happily.

“I’ve been alright,” She replied idly as she went over the available sweets. She selected a small tin of cookies, taking it to be paid for. “How have you been?”

“This winters been hard, but we’ve had worse! We’ll get through it alright. Thank you, as always, for your business!”

Silva nodded and waved to him as she left, debating her next stop. They had plenty of food, she’d stocked up on things like spices and she had good winter clothes…

Maybe her parents? No, it was probably for the best that she didn’t. Her traveling companions never seemed to enjoy her visits with them anyway.

“Well, I guess we should head home, then.”

At least Volga would like the cookies.

–-

Finally, the first signs of spring arrived. The snow was melting, flowers were blooming and the animals were returning.

Despite Silva’s boredom throughout the winter, it seemed to have passed by in a blink.

But now, at least she’d be able to go outside more, even if it was just for a walk.

“Volga! Come with me on a walk?”

“A walk?”

“Yes! Let’s go outside!”

Silva gently grabbed his arm and tugged, excitement on her face. She wanted to feel the sun and breath fresh air. Yes, it was still a bit chilly, but at least she could go outside!

He looked at her in bemusement, a little smile on his face, but with an exaggerated sigh agreed.

Silva grinned wider and looped her arm around his.

What a lovely spring this would be.


	12. Cia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes are not my forte I'm afraid, so they will be crappy and I'm sorry. Also, things might be different from the game battles since I'm mixing the main storyline and Cia's tale and some things don't seem to mesh, but I'm trying my best to make sense.

There was another stranger in their caves. She tore through the Gorons that had come to warn them, seeking out the cursed ring.

She found it in the section of the caves that was covered in crystal, and a mysterious being emerged; a cloak without legs, thin, spindly arms, and a strange glowing eye that could become a mouth, with a large necklace floating around its neck and shoulders.

The witch and her new ally broke through the closed gates of one of the keeps that filled this section of the caves, typically unused save for emergencies.

Volga stood on the other side, waiting and ready.

“Ah, you must be the dragon, Volga. I offer you a chance to command and to kill on a scale you can’t imagine.” 

Volga began his attack as he spoke. “No. Leave.”

As the witch fought back she spoke again. “I’m afraid that won’t do. Looks like I’ll have to get my hands dirty…”

As they fought Silva ushered the non-fighters and hatchlings to safer areas of the caves, trying her best to keep an eye on Volga and the invader.

“Who is this madwoman?” She muttered to herself.

Silva helped an elder that had fallen to his feet, gently guiding him to someone who could help him further into the safe areas.

A handful of Bokoblins spotted Silva and made a march on her. She’d never taken a life before that wasn’t meant for food. It was terrifying, but she had to defend herself. With a few well-placed swings she knocked the monsters back, but this did little.

They got back on their feet and were on her again, causing her to strike with purpose now. She had to kill them, not just to defend herself, but those who couldn’t fight.

She squeezed her eyes shut and stabbed forward, her blade sinking into the chest of a monster. With a startled yelp she flung him off of her blade, just in time to block and strike at the others.

It was horrifying and had her adrenaline rushing. She hated it.

“Leave me be. I have no interest in humans or their wars.” Volga stated firmly.

The woman's staff-head extended into something similar to a ball and chain, which she used to inflict damage from a slight distance, trying to trip Volga by wrapping the chain around his legs, though this failed.

“You don’t fool me. You’re a warrior. War is the only thing that interests you.”

As she said this the Dinolfos and Lizalfos chieftains ran into the area to aid Volga in repelling the invaders.

“Hssss! You not insult Master Volga!”

The Lizalfos chieftain crept closer to the battle. “We k-k-kill her for you, Master!”

“We roast her flesh for great feassst!” Declared the Dinolfos chieftain.

Volga jumped back a good distance, preparing to transform into his dragon self. “Good. But don’t underestimate her. She has the smell of power…”

With that warning he transformed and flew deeper into the area, selecting a keep to fortify alongside several others of his kin.

“Now we fight, witch!”

“Little monsters no match for usss! We crush them all!”

“Rather talkative for lizards… I suppose I’ll have to intervene if I want to keep my army…”

“Looks like our side could use some shoring up!” The wizard was somewhere nearby, somewhere close. “Allow me to fill the gaps with a few more warm bodies!”

As he summoned more enemies to the battlefield the witch did battle with the Lizalfos chieftain.

He got in several good hits, but he was no match for the witch.

“Defeated...I HATES IT!” He cried as he fell to his knees.

As she walked away from her defeated foe a swarm of Gorons entered the caves.

“We have to reclaim that ring! If it remains unsealed, there’s no telling what could happen!” The captain ordered.

The Gorons split up and took over several empty keeps to fortify their defense. As they did so the witch caught up with the Dinolfos chieftain, tossing aside whoever got in her way.

“You not touch the massster!” He declared as he leaped at the witch.

The robed wizard was closer to his mistress now, joining in the battle with his dark magic.

“All right, little lizards-- you want a fight? Let’s fight!”

He used his dark magic in the form of orbs to knock the Lizalfos and Dinolfos off their feet, sending them flying back as the witch used her magic to summon three shadow men, sending them off in different directions where they cut down any in their way before disappearing as swiftly as they had appeared.

Silva had all of the non-combatants to safety now and was headed toward Volga’s keep when more monsters surrounded her.

She was still reeling from her previous fight, but she didn’t have time to come to terms with having had to take the lives of others. 

“Goddesses help me…”

–-

_Meanwhile_

“No win… SO MAD!”

With the Dinolfos chieftains defeat the witch and her minions had captured all of the other keeps and defeated the Gorons. 

“I acknowledge your power if you can defeat my brethren. But I still see no reason to be involved in your war.”

“Still? I guess I’ll just have to MAKE you serve me!”

Even as the gates to Volga’s keep opened the Lizalfos and Dinolfos chieftains called out to him.

“So sorry, Master. We shame dragonk-k-kind…”

“We mussst call great beasts!”

As they said this they summoned two fire-breathing King Dodongos, one near the witches main base, and another near where she and Volga were fighting. At the same time, the cursed ring betrayed his mistress.

“If I can make these dragonfolk obey me, I won’t need any sorceress to conquer the human world…”

“Am I really being betrayed by evil jewelry? I suppose I should have expected it, but it’s disappointing nonetheless.”

She dodged Volga’s spear and summoned a blast of dark energy, the strength of which sent the dragon flying back. She summoned the shadow men again, giving the dragon no chance to get back onto his feet, the three shadows striking him repeatedly with their swords as their mistress focused on the Dodongo nearest her.

One of the shadows stabbed Volga in the back, sending him to the floor. As Volga fell so did the Dodongo, the witch driving her staff into the skull of the beast. She landed near Volga, walking over to him.

“Let’s understand each other, Volga. If I defeat you, you will have no choice but to serve me, correct?”

She walked over to where he lay, the shadows dissipating as she approached. He looked up at her from under the edge of his helm.

“How have I lost…?” Even as he said this he reached for his fallen pike, just a few inches away.

The witch stepped on the back of his hand, digging her heel in, making Volga cry out.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it-- I don’t want you to damage my property, slave.” With that, she was off to fight the traitorous ring and other Dodongo.

On her way there she ran into Silva.

“What’s this? I thought the dragon hated humans.”

Silva was frozen in place; she’d just watched this woman take down not only a Dodongo but Volga. 

Volga, who she’d never truly thought could be taken down.

Volga, who Silva had thought practically unbeatable.

“So, who are you? Did the dragon lie to me? Or did you see an opportunity for treasure and sneak in?”

Silva was shaking, her tongue felt too big for her mouth. “I-I am Silva!”

“Silva? No matter, you are of no concern to me.”

The witch brushed past her, not even sparing her a second glance. Finally, Silva could move and she took a swing at the woman's back, cutting her deeply, alongside the wounds Volga had inflicted, causing the sorceress to cry out loudly and stumble.

She turned to Silva, the eyes of her mask glowing red.

“How dare you strike at me?” She snarled, conjuring a ball of dark energy in her hand, sending it straight into Silva’s stomach, the power behind the blast propelling Silva right into a stone pillar.

As she fell to the ground, vision going dark, the last thing she saw was the witch walking away.

–-

Cia stood over Wizzro, the ring settled on the ground, reeling from its wounds.  
“This whole exercise has taught me something important: independent thought is severely overrated in underlings.”

Using her magic she rewrote parts of Volga and Wizzro’s personalities and minds, remaking them to her liking.

“I swear...eternal loyalty...to Cia.” Wizzro’s voice was devoid of emotion.

“My...only desire...is to fight worthy foes.” Volga’s voice was much the same. 

But despite Cia’s magic overtaking his mind, there was something that lingered: Silva.

“Excellent. Now that that’s done, let’s talk about laying siege to Hyrule Castle.”

Even as they prepared to leave Volga quickly located the unconscious woman, gathered her in his arms, and set her in his den.

“What’s this? Even now she stays in his thoughts? Interesting… he has a lover. Maybe I can use this to my advantage.” Cia murmured to herself.

–-

When Silva woke she was in Volga’s den, two of the mothers from before hovering over her.

“Mistress! You wake!”

“What...what happened?”

The two looked down sadly. “Master left with the witch. He took many with him.”

“What? Why would he do that?”

“Put you here, then went with witch.”

“But why?! Volga would never involve himself in anyone’s wars!”

“Magic. The witch used magic to make Master Volga obey.”

“No…” Silva’s head dropped to her hands, eyes burning with tears and head throbbing.

“What do we do now?” Asked one of the mothers.

“I don’t know...did anyone hear anything else? How many are injured?”

“Many injured but went with Master. Some stayed behind.” 

“Hyrule Castle!” Exclaimed the mother on her left. “Said they would go to Hyrule Castle!”

“Hyrule Castle? What is that woman planning? Ahh!” Silva’s head throbbed painfully at that moment.

“Mistress hurt?”

“I’ll be fine.” She searched for the lump, wincing when she found it and held her hand over it using her magic to heal it.

It was gone in a moment, but now Silva had a grater concern: go after Volga, or stay here and heal those that needed it?

“How many are injured?”

“Den full, but most left with Master.”

“Give me a moment, please go and gather them for me. I’ll start healing them as soon as I can.” Silva swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing with a wobble.

“Mistress!” 

“I’m fine! Honestly.” Silva set a reassuring hand on their shoulders, steeling herself for the various injuries she was likely to see.

–-

_Hyrule Field, several days later_

“Help! Monsters!” A fairy zipped through the air, avoiding the grasping hands trying to get hold of it.

“Cia, leave that fairy alone! It hasn’t hurt anybody!” Cried a young woman.

“I should have guessed that you would be the one protecting the fairies. Foolish and futile, Lana.” The witch commented, boredom in her voice. 

“Capture one of those keeps and force the gates open!” Commanded Volga.

It had taken less time than he had expected to get to the castle; always marching, very little rest. When he had an idle moment his mind would drift briefly to Silva and the others left behind before being overtaken by boredom and the lust for battle, anticipating the coming carnage.

He sliced his way through the Gorons assembled to protect the fairies, knocking them into the air, using his fire-breath to blast them back.

Wizzro was no slouch for his part either, using his dark energy to blow up foes and sending them flying. 

Volga made his way to one of the keeps, cutting down all in his path, blood rushing through his veins. Battles like this were what he lived for! The thrill of ending his opposition, of seeing their blood paint the ground; it was ecstasy!

_Volga!_

Wait, what was that?

_Volga!_

No, it wasn’t important. 

He nearly laughed out loud; this was too easy!

“We’re no match for Cia and her forces here. Let’s send to Hyrule Castle for help!”

Several of Lana’s Goron allies separated from the groups, each one headed toward Hyrule Castle.

“We can’t take on the whole Hyrulean army yet. Chase them down before they reach the castle!”

“What do we do?” Asked the little fairy. “I don’t know how to fight monsters!”

“You go hide with the others.” Said the woman named Lana. “I’ll take care of these guys!”

Wizzro gave chase to the messengers from the west while Volga chased down the ones from the east. Both managed to intercept several of the captains, pursuing them as they fled.

“Ha!” Laughed Cia triumphantly. “You can’t run from me!”

But one of the messengers managed to escape from Wizzro, making it to the castle and alerting the army. Because of this Princess Zelda and her loyal followers appeared on the battlefield, ready to take on this sudden surge of enemies.

“Where did all these creatures come from? And how did they appear so suddenly?” She questioned.

The Princess’s appearance on the battlefield triggered something in Cia.

“The princess! Never mind the fairies! All forces, kill Zelda!”

Volga heeded his Mistress’s words and made his way to the blonde maiden, Wizzro not far behind, the monsters that made up their army rushing ahead. The queen was closer to the castle, Volga near one of the furthest keeps in the back. Wizzro would likely reach her first unless he transformed.

“Onward!” Bellowed a Hyrulean captain. “For Hyrule!”

“How cute-- the mice have organized a rebellion against the cats.” Cia droned.

On the other side of the field, General Impa appeared leading a group of knights.

“Hmm. I’m not sure my soldiers can handle this many...I’d better get involved directly.”

She began her advance against the monsters, cutting them down easily.

“Why, is that a general I see joining the battle? Excellent. Once she’s down, the princess will have to come out of hiding.”

Even as the battle raged on the one called Lana saw some hope.

“The fairies are safe now. I just hope the Hyrulean troops can turn back the monster army!” 

Wizzro was the one to encounter the general called Impa. He used his dark energy to blast at her, forming a sideways blade and sending it flying at her before summoning a beam of dark energy and shooting her with it. She managed to escape the beam and slice at the wizard cutting him several times over. 

The wizard finished her off with a dark portal that he dove into, launching himself back out of and clawing at her.

“Blast it!” She winced as she rose from her position on the ground, sheathing her sword. “I’ve failed you, Your Highness. I have to fall back.”

As she fled one of the soldiers expressed his concern. “If General Impa had to retreat, what hope do the rest of us have?”

“Pah.” Cia spat as she drew her magic around her. “These soldiers are all bark and no bite. I’ll leave the rest to you-- do try to enjoy yourselves.” 

Using her magic, Cia departed the battlefield, leaving Volga and Wizzro to take care of the army.

As she left Princess Zelda revealed herself.

“I will not sit idly by!” She declared. “When Hyrule is threatened, we must all answer the call!”

“The princess? And she can hold her own, I see.” Volga mused. “I’ll have to test her mettle…”

He was halfway across the battlefield now, having transformed into his dragon form, though Wizzro beat him to the Princess. Even then General Impa reappeared in one of the other keeps, despite her injuries she was determined to protect the Princess.

“Princess Zelda has taken the field! We must defend her Royal Highness!”

She headed toward Wizzro and Zelda’s battle, dodging the smaller monsters as she went.

Just as Volga entered a keep nearby, returning to his human form, a young man in a trainee’s uniform entered the keep as well, brandishing his sword. Without a word, he charged at Volga.

“If you’re ready to join your ancestors, then I accept your challenge!” Volga roared as he met the boy halfway.

Their weapons sparked as they clashed, the boy faster then Volga was anticipating. He cut the dragon across the side just under where his chest armor stopped, slicing through the leather under-armor.

Volga growled and slammed the side of his spear into the boys' side, sending him back a few feet with a gash on his shoulder. They kept exchanging blows, each getting a variety of cuts.

Finally, the boy hit him hard enough to send him flying back several feet, landing on his knees and skidding back. As he rose to his feet he began changing his arm to a claw, flames escaping his mouth.

“Get out of my way, boy.”

He charged forward with a roar, knocking the boy off his feet and sending him rolling. As he came to a stop the general from earlier ran into the keep, running to a defensive position in front of the trainee.

“How noble. Enjoy your shared grave.”

Volga summoned fire all around him, from the top of his head to the soles of his feet, bringing it to the fore. 

“Oh no…”

The general knelt by the boy, knowing there was no way she could get both of them out of the way in time.

Volga sent the blast of fire forward, engulfing the two Hylians in flame.

As he observed the fire he felt a chuckle bubble up in his throat, satisfied with his work, a feeling of warmth flowing through him, making him feel good.

He turned to walk away when a bright golden light caught his eye. He turned around and was shocked to see the trainee standing in front of the general, sword drawn, a strange marking glowing on his hand.

As she rose to a kneeling position the general spoke. “Could you be…?”

Tired of this Volga decided to retreat instead, leaving Wizzro to finish the fight.

“You haven’t beaten me.” He declared. “You’ve merely hidden behind your shields, human and otherwise.”

–-

Somehow it came to be that the Hylians won the battle.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have put so much trust in Wizzro’s abilities._ Volga mused.

“Fools, both of you!” Cia yelled as she stood before them.

Volga and Wizzro knelt in front of their Mistress, awaiting their punishment.

“You’re both lucky I’m so forgiving. Let your failure and my disappointment be punishment enough. But fail me again, and you will see just how cruel I can be.”

She walked past them deeper into the Temple of Souls.

“Do better, Volga, if you want to see your lover again.”

_His lover...Silva!_ “Yes, Mistress.”


	13. From Caves to Faron

Several weeks passed. When not in battle they were resting in the Temple of Souls, the building transformed to show Cia’s obsession with the Hero. Statues and portraits of his various incarnations littered the halls, but they were not the most interesting of Cia’s collection.

No, that honor went to the four Shadow Links that roamed the halls.

Volga encountered them surprisingly often, just wandering around. They amused themselves by following the dragon, saying nothing and keeping their hands to themselves, but after the first time knew how much their mere presence annoyed the dragon knight.

Wizzro did little, staying in his room, doing Goddesses knows what, and Cia used her crystal ball to keep her eye on the Hero and how the conquering of Hyrule was progressing.

Volga was either in his room or training. Whenever he had an idle moment his mind was cloudy, but sometimes he thought of lava, caves, and crystals. He dreamt of a mountain and hatchlings causing havoc as hatchlings do.

He thought of Silva, and how he should be back at the caves- no, he belonged here, serving Mistress Cia.

He needed battle.

–-

_Eldin Caves_

During the past few weeks, Silva tended to the injured, taking breaks to regain her energy so she could continue. Once they were all healed she was at a loss. What could she do? Should she leave the caves, try to find where the witch had taken Volga?

She had no idea where to start.

Silva didn’t know what to do, and now there were more humans and monsters in the caves.

She watched from a distance, the non-combatants already safely hidden. Silva had her double-bladed staff in hand, just in case this was an attempt to wipe out what remained of the tribe and decided to get closer.

She observed their use of bombchus to progress, knocking down stone pillars to use as bridges across the lava streams.

As the human soldiers advanced through the caves they were suddenly cut off, surrounded by monsters. Before Silva could decide if she should help the sound of a lyre filled the air.

There, standing on a small outcrop, was a youth. They jumped down from the outcrop, using the magic of their lyre to destroy the monsters surrounding the army.

“The princess isn’t dead.” They stated calmly. “You’ll reunite with her at some point during your journey, but not quite yet. You can call me... Sheik. It’s a name that comes from the Sheikah tribe. They were servants of the Hyrulean Royal Family.”

The man in green looked at them with suspicion.

“The Sheikah tribe?” Questioned a white-haired woman. “That’s impossible…”

The cave started shaking. Was it an earthquake? The shaking soon stopped.

“We can talk more once we get out of this cave. For now, let me join you!”

Silva felt dark energy fill the caves. The wizard! He was back? But why? 

“They have nowhere to run! Crush them! Beat them! Grind them to dust! Hiya ha ha!”

They must be enemies of the witch! Silva thought. Maybe they can help me find Volga!

Silva went back into the caves, heading toward the others. She had made up her mind; she would approach them, ask to join them on their journey. If they were truly enemies of the witch, then there was no doubt they would encounter Volga at some point.

“I’m going to join the human army! They’re enemies of the witch!” She declared as she skidded into the safe room.

“Mistress! You leave us?”

“Only to find and save Volga. I swear, I will return with him, and these humans maybe able to help. It’s better than just sitting around waiting.” Silva walked over to the elders, folding her hands in front of her, pleading. “I have to do something!”

The elders looked at each other for a moment, then back to Silva. They nodded.

“Thank you!” Silva said with a smile.

“Forward! Cut them down! Hiya ha ha!” The wizard called to his minions.

“I have to help!” She ran from the safe area as quickly as her legs would carry her. 

Right away she encountered a group of stalchildren, easily cut down, but it didn’t stop at one group. They weren’t hard to fight, but they were numerous and they were absolutely everywhere.

Getting close to the General and knight was harder then she anticipated due to the sheer volume of enemies, but Silva was determined.

She cut herself a path through the stalchildren, getting ever closer to the human army.

The humans defeated a poe calling itself the Spirit of the Caves(a ridiculous notion, there was no such spirit.) and the number of monsters finally started to dwindle, no more coming to replace the fallen enemies. 

“Always something in my way...I’ll smash these rats myself if I have to!” The wizard proclaimed.

Silva’s lungs were burning now from running, she had to meet them at the exit! If they left she would follow, but she wanted to get there before it came to that, to explain her situation.

To explain why she needed to join them.

It took maneuvering, jumping over rocks, and climbing an outcrop, but she managed to get there before the humans.

“Great! Now we can head into Faron Woods and find this woman we’ve been hearing about!” Spoke a high-pitched voice. “I hope she’d Princess Zelda…”

The voice trailed off when the group came to the exit, spotting Silva standing there, panting softly.

“Please, I need your help.” She began. 

“Who are you? Were you trapped here?”

“No, please let me explain.” She took a deep breath, lungs still hurting. “My name is Silva, I live here.”

“You live here? IN the caves?”

“Yes, I can explain more later. I beg you to let me accompany you!” She knelt before the General, head down.

“Accompany us? Why? What are you after?” She was, naturally, suspicious of this stranger asking to join her, especially so soon after a different stranger had approached them to join.

“Someone precious to me, precious to the residents of these caves, was taken from us. A witch used magic to bend him to her will.” Silva looked up. “Please, let me come with you. If you’re enemies of the witch’s minions, then surely you will encounter him!”

“What does this have to do with us? If he’s working for her-”

“Not willingly! She did something to his mind, made him work for her. I know she did! Volga would never get involved with humans or war.”

“You’re human.” Pointed out the youth from earlier. Now closer, Silva could see they were a woman.

“That’s...kind of a long story. One I’d be happy to tell you if you let me join you.” She stood. “Please...I have to save him.”

The General was quiet for quite a while. She knew the pain of losing someone dear, of searching for them.

“Alright, but you’ll tell me your story once we make camp.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I’m called Impa. This is Sheik,” She gestured to the blonde woman. “And Link.” Now to the man in green.

“Hello,” said Sheik.

Link nodded his greeting.

“Now, let’s get out of here.” Stated Impa. 

Upon exiting the caves they found that night was soon to fall. Rather then shelter in the caves, which Silva understood was not appealing for them, they found a relatively clear area in which to set up camp.

Many of the soldiers eyed Silva and Sheik with suspicion, but it was Silva who got the most of it. She couldn’t fault them; she’d stated that she lived in the caves, caves that were overrun with monsters, that were known to house dragonfolk. But still, it was quite different from the village, from what she was used to.

Her experience in the town had opened her eyes, but this felt different from even that. In the town she’d only made it known to the leader and her guards, so the townspeople had been kind to her.

Here, everyone looked at her like she’d become a monster at a moment's notice.

“Silva was it? Come, tell me your story.” Called Impa, waving her along to join her by the fire.

Silva was quick to join her there, she’d promised to tell her everything after all, and she’d do whatever she had to do to be allowed to stay. She was an unknown, and they could cast her out for any reason at a moment's notice.

Silva sat across from the General, wondering how to start. “Well, there is a village near the Eldin Caves. I was raised there.”

“We spotted a village on the way to the caves. Is that the one you mean?”

“Yes. It’s...an odd village you might say. You see, there is a dragon that lives in Eldin Caves, named Volga. They worship him.”

“And this Volga, he’s the same one you’re looking for?” Impa rested her chin on her fist.

“Yes. I...was raised to be his bride. A sacrifice from the village to their protector.”

“A sacrifice? They knew he might kill you and sent you anyway?” Impa was shocked. They were so callous with the life of one of their own?

“Yes.” Silva nodded, frowning. It had been long enough that she had come to accept that they likely expected her to die, but she was still surprised that others would be so concerned.

“Volga allowed me to stay so that the village wouldn’t send any more girls, and we grew close over time. It’s been about a year since I came to live with him. I know him well enough to know that he would never willingly join that witch or her war.”

“He tolerates the village and has come to see me as family. But that doesn’t mean he’d throw his life away for this strange woman’s ambitions.”

“How did he come to be forced to join her?” Impa questioned. There could be valuable information in Silva’s story about the witch's power.

“She invaded the caves a few weeks ago with an army of monsters. She found a cursed ring that Volga had been asked by the Gorons to guard, which he did since it was already in the caves anyway, and awoke it.” Silva paused.

“Then...she tracked down Volga and fought him, using dark magic to fight him.” She paused again, looking down sadly. “She beat him and as she was leaving to subdue the ring, which had betrayed her, she encountered me. I managed to strike her, but her magic was too strong. She sent me into a pillar, and I was knocked out. When I came to, they were gone.”

“I see.” Impa looked into the fire for a moment, then back at Silva. “You are absolutely certain that he was forced to join her?”

“I am.” She met Impa’s eyes.

Impa searched Silva’s gaze for a long moment. “I believe you.”

“You...you do?” 

“Yes,” Impa used a stick to poke the fire. “I, too, am looking for someone dear to me.”

“I heard, Princess Zelda?”

“Yes. Ever since the attack on the castle a few weeks ago, she’s been missing.”

“That’s awful! I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“How close are you and this Volga?” Impa was curious. Silva said she was sent as his bride, and it had been at almost a year, so how close were they?

“He is my lover,” Silva stated, plain and simple.

“Your lover? Even after knowing that he could have killed you, that your village knew he might kill you, you fell in love with him?”

“Yes. There’s more to him then how dangerous he is. I’ve come to know him better than that.”

“If you say so,” Impa was still uncertain, but she’d let it go for now. “What are your abilities?”

“I know how to fight if that’s what you’re asking. I’m not used to a real battle, it’s true, but I can fight. I can also use healing magic.”

“Healing magic? Where did you learn that?”

“From my mother. It’s the only magic she knew, and she learned it from her mother.”

“I see. Even if you are inexperienced in battle, your healing abilities will come in use.” Impa looked into the fire.

They sat in silence, both exhausted from the day. Soon enough someone was calling for dinner, and they got in line for the meal.

–-

_The Temple of Souls_

Volga sat silently at the long table in the dining hall, slowly sipping his wine. This was still something he was getting used to, the silence that permeated the entire temple.

He set his glass down and cut into the meat before him, glancing around quickly as he popped it into his mouth. His Mistress sat at the head of the table, naturally, and Wizzro was absent. 

So it would only be the two of them. Not even the shadows were there, but did they even need food?

He was used to eating among a crowd, a place where laughter and conversation bounced off of the walls.

But here his kin were placed among the ‘common soldiers’, so they would sleep and eat with his Mistress’ monsters. 

His kin were anything but common, but he would concede to his Lady’s wishes.

Volga took another bite, barely noticing his Lady’s eyes on him.

“What’s the matter, my knight? Too quiet?” She asked.

“You haven’t utilized me to my fullest.”

His boredom must truly be getting the better of him if he was mouthing off to his Mistress.

“Don’t you worry, my knight. I’ll send you to battle soon.” She rested her chin on her hands. “Wizzro has the lead on the Faron mission, but you’ll get your hour, rest assured.”

“Yes, my Lady.”

–-

The group ventured deeper into the forest, coming upon a hidden village under siege by monsters. Without hesitation, they rushed to the aid of the village.

They came upon a young woman with blue hair, healing an injured soldier. She was surprised to see potential allies, from the look on her face, as Link took down a few Bublins near her.

“You…”

“Are you the one leading these warriors?” Asked Impa.

“Yes, I am.” The woman replied as she stood, the soldier now healed and returning to the fray.

“You can use magic. Where did you learn your craft?” Impa questioned. This was the second magic-user she’d encountered in as many days.

“Oh, well… I’m a sorceress.” She hugged her spell-book to her chest. “You know the one who started this war? Cia? We come from the same magical clan.”

“Ah, well that explains it…” Impa looked displeased. “And what does this “Cia” want from Hyrule?” 

“You really want to know? Well… help me defend the forest. If you do that I might tell you.”

Impa and Link exchanged a look, as though it was unsurprising that she would ask for help, not that they had planned to leave without helping anyway.

There was a sudden outcry from behind the woman and she rushed off. 

“By the way, I’m Lana!” She called back to them.

As they advanced they could hear another voice.

“Scatter those Hyrulean pests! Exterminate them!”

“The wizard again!” Silva cried. She recognized that voice by now.

“So that wizard’s in charge, huh?” Asked Lana. “I bet if we defeat him, the monsters will leave.”

The Bublins were swarming the village, though Silva could see no villagers, not even any houses. Was this really a village? Or was it simply not one for people?

“Him again... I have a feeling he’s going to be a real thorn in our sides.” Impa was getting angrier by the minute.

Silva slashed and spun and cut down as many Bublins as she cold alongside the others, the group slowly working their way inward, when suddenly strange plants popped up from the ground in various areas.

“This’ll teach you! Hiya ha ha!” The wizard's laugh could be heard throughout the forest.

As they came closer to one of the plants Sheik spoke up. “Why is that plant spewing poison into the surrounding area?”

“That’s a Deku Baba. Unless you can hit it with a sharp, ranged attack, we’ll die of poisoning!” Lana informed them.

“In that case, we’d better lend a hand.” Declared Impa.

She pulled out a bow and aimed the Deku Baba, loosing the arrow quickly. It severed the Baba just under the bulb.

“Quickly, there are more of them! Use your bows!” Impa ordered as she ran forward.

Silva and the other soldiers drew their bows, following after the General quickly. They fought their way through the Bublins, aiming every Deku Baba they spotted. The plants were in every corner of the village, and they ended up splitting up.

Silva went with Impa and Link to the west, Sheik and Lana to the east. It was taking a bit longer then they were anticipating and the area was filling with poison.

Link aimed the last Deku Baba in the western area, severing the bulb from the stem. Now they need only check on the east where Lana and Sheik were. They hurried over, taking out Bublins as they went.

“Let’s retreat to the Great Deku Tree for now!” Lana called to them as they met up.

“Let’s go!” 

They headed in the direction of the Great Deku Tree, hoping for a few moments to catch their breath at least.

“So they’re fleeing to that stumpy little bush there, are they? Fine! Flatten it!” The wizard's voice rang out.

“What should we do?” Lana’s voice was filled with concern. “The enemies heading toward the Deku Tree!”

“The Deku Tree is our base! We have to protect it!” One of the soldiers called out.

“Let’s deal with the enemies coming from the south before we do anything else!”

From the south was coming a battalion of Gibdo. Lana headed off in their direction, using her spells to clear the area as she went. Silva and Link followed after her closely, taking down any enemies that she missed. 

“She’s not going to be able to do this alone…” Said Proxi. “Let’s lend a hand!”

Sheik and Impa were close behind, and together the group was unstoppable. The Gibdo were harder to fight then the Bublins, with their terrifying screams and poison. Silva found herself stopped in her tracks when the one closest to her screamed, staring it down as it approached her as she tried to make her legs work.

Link was in a similar position, Proxi urging him to move, but there wasn’t a Gibdo bearing down on him. Somehow both managed to get their legs moving, Silva dodging just in time to avoid a swing of the creature's blade.

Sheik took it down before it could right itself for another attack, glancing at Silva and Link to make sure they were alright before leaping back and throwing her daggers at another Gibdo.

Silva and Link nodded to each other and were back in, Silva taking aim with her bow and managing to shoot one in the face, making it spew poison and spin around, catching other monsters in its attack.

The Gibdo fell with a harrowing cry.

“Enjoy your little success, weasels! My next plan will burn your spirits to ashes! Hiya ha!” 

Before their eyes, the Deku Tree went up in flames.

“Whoa! I can see flames!” Cried out a Hylian Captain. “A fire’s been started!”

“The Deku Tree is on fire! We have to quench the flames somehow!” Lana cried in panic.

The group looked around, panic seizing them. What could they do to put out the flames? There were no large bodies of water within range.

“Hiya ha!” The wizard was laughing again. “There’s no way you’ll be able to put out that fire! I’ll see you burned to a crisp!”

They darted around, looking for something, anything, to put out the flames with. But there was not enough water around to even try.

“We can’t let the Deku Tree burn! What are we supposed to do?!” Lana was nearly in tears from frustration.

“Wait a minute…” Proxi spoke up. “I can feel the presence of the Great Fairy! Maybe she can help us!”

They fought their way northeast, taking down more enemies as they went, but there were just so many. They were halted on the steps leading to the fountain by another Gibdo and its allies.

Even as they fought Lana called out to the Great Fairy. “Oh, noble Great Fairy, we need your strength! Don’t leave us to this fire…”

The fountain doors opened as the last enemy fell.

Lana rushed forward, standing in the center of a magic circle. She raised her hand to the sky and prayed with all she had that the Great Fairy was listening.

With an echoing laugh, the Great Fairy burst forth from the fountain, cooing softly as she spotted the group. She leaned her cheek on her knuckles, using her other hand to wave a group of fairies closer before swinging her arms forward sending them out.

The fairies gathered together bunches of clouds, dragging them over to float about the Deku Tree. They squished the clouds together, creating a storm cloud that opened up over the Great Deku Tree. The rain poured down over the forest, dousing the flames that consumed the tree. Once the fire was out the clouds disappeared, floating away harmlessly.

“Phew, that was a close one… Great Fairy, we thank you!” Lana said as they exited the fairy fountain. 

“Kah?! Who let them talk to the Great Fairy?! That plan was PERFECT!” The wizard was furious now.

More enemies showed their faces, including more Gibdo. Out of all the enemies she had faced since this had all started, Silva found herself dreading Gibdo the most. She hated how they looked, the noises they made, how she could be rendered helpless by that sound.

She went for the face with again, aiming with her bow and firing. This time she missed and the creature came at her with a wide swing of its sword. But it was outnumbered, Impa and Link slicing at it with their swords, Sheik throwing her blades and Lana using her magic to all take it down together.

Silva felt helpless in the face of their might.

“But… how could anyone bring themselves to set fire to the Great Deku Tree...?” Proxi questioned.

“He must know where the princess is!” Impa seemed set on this. “I’ll just have to beat the information out of him!”

They headed west, taking out more Bublins and Gibdo as they made their way. The Gibdo weren’t getting any easier to fight, and sometimes one of them found themselves stunned by their terrifying cries or caught in their poison.

But as they entered the westernmost keep, the wizard slipped away, leaving the battlefield behind.

“No! The wizard got away!” Cried Proxi.

“Hnn--! Too fast!” Impa was disappointed in herself for being so slow. If she’d only gotten there in time, she might have gotten information about the princess!

But the battle was far from over: in the wizard's place, there was a giant spider, with one red eye and shields on its forelegs. It unfurled its legs and blinked at them before pounding two of it’s larger legs on the ground with a roar.

It leaped into the air and spun to face some soldiers on it’s left, swiping at them with it’s larger legs and sending them flying. 

“That’s no normal enemy! Be on guard!” Impa ordered.

The creature shot a laser from its eye, which turned blue and made a crackling noise when the laser was done.

“There!” Cried Silva. “Try shooting its eye!”

Link aimed and fired as quickly as he could, hitting the beast in the eye. It roared in pain and flipped onto it’s back.

“Quickly!” Impa ran forward, followed by the others and soldiers, slashing the spiders face repeatedly. The others attacked from all sides beating at the creature as fast as their arms could swing their weapons. 

All too soon the beast spun in place, knocking the humans back and away from it.

“It’s so powerful… But it doesn’t matter!” Said Lana. “We have to kill it somehow!”

It fired another laser and this time it was Sheik that got the shot off. They surrounded it once more, taking as many shots as they could on the creature until, finally, an opening. Link drew his blade back as far as his arm would go and ran forward, aiming at the spiders' eye.

He swung headlong into the creature's weak spot, the blade piercing the eye with a wet squish.

With a soft grunt of effort, he withdrew his sword, stumbling back a little and away from the spider as it wobbled and fell to the ground, erupting into black mist.

The battle was over.

“Amazing! We took down that huge...THING!” Proxi cheered.

“Great job, everyone! That’s a solid win for us!” Lana joined in the cheering.

As they calmed themselves and took note of their wounded Silva looked around, walking over to join Link and Impa.

“I hoped Zelda would be here… Apparently, that hope was in vain,” Impa said sadly.

Lana was using her magic to heal the wounded soldiers behind them, turning her head slightly to listen in.

“Where could she be? Is she safe? May the goddesses protect her…”

Link looked down.

No princess, and no Volga. This wasn’t looking promising for either of them, but what could be done?

Lana stood up, unnoticed, putting a hand to her chest and looking at Link longingly for a moment before looking down as well.


End file.
